One Avatar
by fantasycrossoverqueen
Summary: The spirits send team Avatar to Middle earth to help in the war. How will these mere children prove to the fellowship that they are capable fighters?
1. Where are we?

**The night after the defeat of the fire nation. Team Avatar was literally thrown into another war. A force picked them up and portalled them to another world. They were scattered and split up. Each on their own in a perilous place called Middle Earth.**

****Sokka

"What do you think happened to him?"

"I'm not sure, but he's certainly not from around here."

"Do you think he came for the gathering?"

"He was not invited."

"Then he must be a spy for the enemy."

"HEY! Who're you calling the enemy!" Sokka exclaimed drowsily to the figures above him. He looked around him to see he was in a beautiful white bed surrounded by exquisite architecture and views. "Where am I?"

The brown haired man answered, "You are in Rivendell."

Sokka struggled to stand, he took another look at his surroundings. It almost seemed like the whole place was glowing with a certain spiritual beauty. The last thing he remembered was the victory party at the fire nation. He remembered walking back to his room then...nothing. His head was pounding. "Ugh. I need to get back."

"You are still to weak."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"I insist." The brown haired man pushed him back down. Sokka looked up at him inquisitively. His ears, they were pointed. He gasped lightly and then slowly fell back into a deep sleep.

Toph

Toph woke to the sounds of screams. She gasped and stood straight up in a fighting stance. "Who's there?"

She used her seismic sense to try and see. She could feel mass structures and halls all carved into a mountain. She could feel the light tremors of something moving far in the distance. Armies, of these things that she has never seen before. Monstrous beasts with gruesome forms. Leftover from the battle that happened long ago. She now understood that she was not in the fire nation anymore. She was alone. "Where am I?"

Then all of a sudden she felt a figure charging toward her in the distance. "Look what the precious has found?" a chilling voice spoke. "Look what it has brought to me, fresh meat."

"I'm warning you now."

"Little girl is trapped. Nowhere for her to go. Gollum here has mapped, her tragic tale of...death."

He lunged toward her and Toph let out a blood curling scream.

Katara

"Where am I?" she said aloud. She glanced at the whirling winds on the peaks. "This doesn't look like the fire nation."

She took a couple steps forward onto the sheets of ice "and it doesn't feel like the water tribe." She bended the snow into water and put some in her pouch.

"Aang! Sokka! Toph! Suki! Zuko!Dad!...mom." No reply came. "I've never been so alone."

The mountain started to shake and gallons of snow fell atop her. She mustered her bending and forced all the snow in another direction slamming into the mountain side. Then rocks collapsed from overhead pushing her back into a cave. Her breathing slowed down. Her heart slowed down. The only thing she could do now is wait.

Zuko

Zuko woke in a field of rocky plains. He quickly sprung to action. He still ached from his agni kai with azula. He didn't recognize where he was. "Hello?" he called out, "Anybody there?"

He wasn't in the fire nation. He could feel it. "WHERE AM I?" he grew frustrated and let out a huge flame. "why does this always happen to me?"

Someone probably dumped him here in the middle of nowhere and left him to rot. But there was something about this place that felt so unfamiliar. He looked to the east and saw the sun setting. Night was about to fall and it was about to become cold. He gathered some sticks and lit a fire. It was going to be a while before he found anyone he could trust.

Suki

She woke to the sounds of water running. She jumped up and found herself in a room lined with silver. She looked out the window and saw gigantic trees and beautiful waterfalls. It all had a spiritual essence to it unlike any other. Then a tall figure stepped into her room with long blonde hair. She panicked and jumped out the window landing softly on the ground below.

"Wait! please stop." yelled the blonde haired man. He jumped down from the window and chased after her.

Suki sprung to action using her training to help her outrun him. She jumped from tree to tree, branch to branch.

"Stop her!" a voice rung out.

All of a sudden she was being pelted with arrows. Using her supreme agility she easily avoided them. Where was her fan? Where were her clothes? she looked down at herself. She seemed to be wearing a white silk robe. Then out of nowhere three arrows were shot pinning her directly to a tree.

The tall man approached her and removed the arrows. "Come, the lady is waiting."

Aang

Aang woke to find himself in a forest. There was a dark aura around the place. The trees groaned and the forest was very silent, but not still. Cautiously, Aang got up. He held his staff at the ready and the trees only groaned louder. Then he gasped, he had an epiphany. What if these trees were like those in the swamp. All connected and bound by energy. He walked over to a tree and placed his hand on the trunk of a great tree.

Then the tree sprang to life. Aang tried to run but the tree caught him. "It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang." the tree bowed.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here? What is this place? and Why did a walking, talking tree just bow to me?"

The tree shook with laughter "I am no tree, I am an ent, shepherd of the forest."

"It is an honor to meet you mister ent. Now please can you tell me how to get out of here?"

"There are many ways to leave the forest but you must choose your own path."

"I just need to get back to the fire nation, show me the path to take me there."

"Fire Nation? You are not on earth anymore master avatar. You are in middle earth."

"Huh! But i need to get back and restore peace and be avatar and..."

"All in good time. The spirits sent you here for a reason."

"But what about my friends, what about Appa and momo?"

"Your friends are in middle earth as well but middle earth is a perilous place it is no place for a lemur and sky bison. They would've died if the spirits had brought them here. The armies of ruthless orcs and trolls are a constant threat, especially at a time of war."

"Not another war."

"Yes Avatar Aang. You must help this cause."

"What can I do? How can I help?"

"You must find the hobbit who carries the ring and help him destroy it, just like Roku did before you."

"Wait, Roku was here! and what ring? this is so confusing!"

"All in good time." The tree then settled into the earth and became a tree again.

Aang tried to summon the tree again but it did not work. "Ugh. I guess it's time I made a journey to the spirit world."


	2. The Fellowship is Made

Sokka

Sokka woke to the sound of people chatting. He got up briskly and looked out the window. Crowds of people gathered in a circular courtyard. Strange looking people of all shapes and sizes sat down all facing an empty pedestal. Sokka glanced at the quizzically.

Some had pointed ears, some had big feet, some were very short, some had long beards, and some were just ordinary dudes.

Then the brown haired man who had spoken to him earlier began to speak. Sokka listened in. He started talking about a ring. An evil ring of great power that is the key to ending a war. A small man with curly hair and large feet walked up to the pedestal and set down the one ring. Sokka gasped, it was the one ring.

One of the small men with beards took his ax and tried to destroy the ring but then his ax broke into a million pieces. If only Aang could use his avatar fury on that ring. "Oh my Spirits! where is Aang? and everyone!" Sokka quickly got dressed and gathered his weapons. He had to find them.

But wait. What about the ring. This world has suffered war for too long, he has to help end it. He thought of his mom and dad. Loosing them both to war. How could he put the people of this land through the same thing. He had to stay and fight it was the right thing to do.

"and my ax." said the short bearded man.

"And my Boomerang," said Sokka stepping forward through the crowd.

"You are still not well," warned the brown haired man.

"I am well enough to know the struggles of war. I lost so much to the war and I am prepared to help fight back."

"You cannot let him go, he is too young," said a man.

"I have fought many battles and seen more than you think I've seen. I was born into war."

"Very well then."

Soon three hobbits joined along and together we formed the fellowship of the ring. It felt good to be part of something bigger than yourself. But that only made him miss Team Avatar much more.

They began to pack for their long journey ahead. Sokka filled his bag with lots of food and blankets.

He pulled out his sword. He remembered how happy he was when Suki found his space sword. He missed her so much.

"That is a fine blade," a man said. "What is your name young warrior?"

"Sokka," he said shaking his hand "and I made it myself."

"That's impressive, I wish I could say the same." he took a breath, "Where are your parents? wouldn't they be worried?"

"My father knows what I'm capable of and my mother died in a fire n...in a fire. You see...they came... and my father was fighting them while I hid and my sister came up and told him that someone was in out house, and then my father hurried home only to find her dead."

"I'm sorry. It must be traumatizing to loose so much at a young age."

"What about you? What's your name?"

"My name is Aragorn. I've seen many battles, too many I care to remember." and just like that he walked off.

They set out from rivendell to make their way across rocky planes. Sokka eagerly followed along. They had been traveling for a whole day now and the sun was setting. But then his instincts told him something. That someone was hiding.

Sokka stepped out and pulled out his dagger " , Someone's here." He walked toward a rock and then all of a sudden a figure wearing red carrying two swords jumped out at him. Sokka blocked his attack.

"Sokka?" the figure asked.

"Zuko?" sokka exclaimed, "Spirits! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I thought I was alone. Thanks for being here buddy."

"I try," Zuko paused "I see you've made some new friends."

"Oh right, ummmm everybody this is Zuko. We go way back. Zuko this is Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and Aragorn."

Everybody just awkwardly stared.

"Well this is nice," Zuko said.

"We should probably set up camp," Sokka said.

Everyone seemed to agree.

"I'll get a fire going," said Zuko.

"WAIT!" Sokka exclaimed. "I'll get a fire going."

"What are you talking about? I can do it!"

"No. I actually think that..."

"JUST LET ME START THE FIRE!" Zuko exclaimed. Everyone looked at them.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for just a second."

Zuko shrugged. Sokka pulled him to the side.

"We can't let them know about bending. I know what these people live in fear of. This could confuse them. You have to play it straight from now on. You're just an ordinary guy in this ordinary world. Got it."

Zuko understood and nodded. He walked back to the camp "Sokka's starting the fire," he mumbled.

"Oh great! Now I have to start the fire, you can start the fire as long as you..."

"What?"

"I said that you can..."

"Don't argue with me Sokka."

"All I'm trying to say is..."

"I'll start the fire!" exclaimed Sam.

"Thanks, Sam." Sokka mumbled.

The fellowship was baffled by their strange behavior. Gandalf approached Aragorn, Legolas, and Boromir. "There's something strange about them."

"I can feel it too," said Legolas.

"I don't trust either of them," said Boromir.

"Sokka is fine. I've talked to him, he's just an ordinary boy trying to find his way in this world. I'm not sure about Zuko. But if Sokka knows him then I trust him."

"The boys scar. How do you think he got it?" Boromir asked.

"I don't know," said Legolas.

"He's probably another child of war. Wounded by Orcs." said Aragorn.

"No orc, can make a scar like that," said Gandalf.


	3. Into the Misty Mountains

Zuko and Sokka

The next morning they woke bright and early. Sam made a traditional Hobbit breakfast while Pippin and Merry both practiced swordsmanship with Boromir. Zuko watched them. All of them. He couldn't help but feel a certain similarity to these men. The feeling of the effort of war. Zuko couldn't help being introspective, but he wondered where they were going. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone else from team avatar was here.

"Anyone else want to join in the sparring ring?" Boromir announced.

"I'll go," said Sokka.

This is gonna be interesting. Sokka stepped up with his sword. With a couple quick jabs Sokka weakened Boromir. Then he leaped up and put the hilt of his sword to the back of his neck. "Whoa, Impressive."

"Thank you, I learned from the best."

The fellowship gawked at Sokka's skill. For such a young age, he was exceptionally skilled with a blade.

Then all of a sudden a dark cloud started closing in on them from the distance. Everybody began to hide. "Spies for Saruman! Hide quickly!" Gandalf yelled.

Zuko and Sokka got down. As soon as they passed Zuko got up "What was that? What's going on here?"

"That is Classified," said Gandalf, "Our journey must remain a secret, we must be going now."

"I'm going with you," said Zuko.

"No! It's too dangerous," said Boromir.

"I can't just leave him here alone, you guys," said Sokka.

"Do you have a family, son?" asked Aragorn.

"I have..." Zuko hesitated "I have an Uncle, but he is far away."

"You may accompany us until we find a village for you to stay with," said Gandalf.

Zuko smiled. It reminded him of team avatar.

They journeyed through the land and soon began ascending mountains and peaks. The snow soon began to weigh down on them, making it difficult to travel. Zuko would often turn his head and give a small breath of fire, making it easier to go on. Sokka was used to cold conditions. His resilience surprised the fellowship.

The snow quickly turned into a blizzard and rocks began to fall down with it. There was a chanting in the distance, "Do you hear that?" asked Legolas.

Then all of a sudden a pile of snow fell on the fellowship covering them completely. Sokka dug himself out quickly and legolas popped out his head.

"It's not safe. Saruman is conjuring," said Gandalf.

"Perhaps we should..." began Gimli, then another avalanche hit, this time it covered them completely and no one got out.

Katara

After hearing the crash, she mustered all of her waterbending and broke through the rock. She saw 11 figures, limp in the snow. Two of the faces, she recognized.

"Sokka! Zuko!" They wouldn't respond. She walked closer, they were wounded. All of them were. One by one she pulled them into her cave. She then began to heal all of them.

Zuko was the first to wake. "Katara! What are you doing here? What happened?"

"An Avalanche happened. and I just happened to wake up here one day on this mountain. Do you know where we are?"

"No. I found Sokka and he was with this group of people on this secret mission."

"Hmmm. Do you think that if we're here, then everyone else is here too?"

"I'm not sure. We can only hope that they're okay wherever they are."

"What's this mission?"

"I don't know! Sokka won't tell me. I just know it's really dangerous. The people in this land have grown used to this endless war and struggle. He wants to help them end it. That's also why I'm not bending, to try not to confuse or scare them."

"I'm going along with you guys. Even if I can't bend, I want to help."

Suddenly a figure stirred in the distance. Aragorn was slowly getting up. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in a cave on the mountainside," Katara replied.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Katara, I'm Sokka's Sister."

Aragorn immediately recalled Sokka's story. There was a sister, who bravely ran through an army of orcs to find her father. She was sitting there gazing at him with bright blue eyes. Aragorn remained silent.

"It's thanks to her that we're all right. We would've died out here if she didn't bring all of us to safety," said Zuko, hoping to vouch for her.

"Thank you Katara," Aragorn replied, still a little confused. He looked around to see that the members of the fellowship were slowly rising. All except for Sokka. "Sokka, wake up," said Araorn.

Katara immediately turned around, "Sokka! come on!" She started to shake him frantically.

"Say something funny!" Zuko suggested

Everyone looked at him.

"You know like..." he thought for a second, "Sokka! Appa ate Momo!"

Sokka popped up "Where's the bison? oh wait, hahaha," The fellowship simply stared.

"Stranger and Stranger by the second," Sam mumbled.

"Who knew you were a comedy man," Katara said.

Sokka turned around and gasped. "Katara! What on earth are you doing here?" he brought her into a warm embrace.

"Same way you came, I guess."

"Well...umm...Katara. You see. I'm kind of on a mission, well not really anything important, just something that...you see," Sokka fumbled.

"It's okay, Zuko already explained and I've decided that I'm coming with you!"

"Katara, it's not safe. You don't even know.."

"What is there to know?! I think I made it clear that I will never, ever turn my back on people who need me."

The conversation reached a point to where the fellowship could hear. A look of concern appeared on their faces. "You are defenseless, child. We cannot risk this mission..."

"Hear me out! I may be defenseless in your eyes but where I come from, I'm a top notch fighter. Trust me, I can defend myself. And if you don't believe me then look at my healing skills. I'm a trained healer. Please," said Katara. Her blue eyes glistened in the darkness of the cave.

"Let the ringbe-, Let Frodo decide," said Gandalf, being careful not to give out any information.

"It would be nice to have a trained healer, a journey like ours may lead to a lot of trauma."

It was agreed. Katara joined the fellowship and Together they left they cave in the mountainside and journeyed down the mountain. Taking the road to Moria.


	4. The Darkness of Moria

**Zuko, Sokka, and Katara**

"The door to Moria," Gandalf announced. "Now we wait for the light..." he wiped the dust off of the door and watched the moon rise. The full moon. Katara could feel the power inside her. She remembered the last full moon, when used the moon to bloodbend. She could feel that same power rising inside of her.

Sokka, on the other hand, took a long mystical gaze at the moon, as he usually does. To Sokka, the Moon is Yue's face. Radiant and Beautiful on a full moon. Only then does he feel connected to her, like she's always watching him.

Gandalf's first attempt to open the door failed. After Many tries it still didn't open. Zuko turned around to see Katara and Sokka gazing at the moon. Probably a water tribe thing. He recalled how Sokka mentioned his first girlfriend turning into the moon, and Katara's ability to bloodbend during a full moon. Zuko wasn't the only one that noticed, the rest of the fellowship seemed intrigued with their behavior.

They sat in utter silence with only the sound of Gandalf's voice echoing on the stone walls. Then Frodo had a suggestion, "Maybe it's a riddle, what's the elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," spoke Gandalf and the Doors opened.

Katara and Sokka abruptly turned around and followed the group into the cave. They piled into the mine and Gandalf's staff began to glow. They looked around to see skeletons and carcasses scattered all along the floor.

"This isn't a mine, it's a tomb," said Boromir. They all began to hurry out of the cave when they saw Sokka battling a beast in the water. It's long tentacles reached out to grab members of the fellowship. Katara went to it's rear and barely noticeably stuck an ice shard in it's back. It then proceeded to dropping people into the water. Zuko used his dual swords to cut off it's limbs and Sokka focused on saving the Hobbits along with Aragorn.

When they finally saved Frodo, they hurried into the mine. "Now we must face the long, dark, four day journey of Moria."

Four days. Team Avatar shifted uncomfortably in the back. They've never been in a place like this. Gandalf seemed to know where he was going. They trusted him. They just have to stay close and stay safe, and just like that the journey began.

After many steep climbs, stairs, and jagged cliffs they reached a stopping point. A fork in the road at the top of a steep climb. They began their journey upward when they spotted a figure at the top. She was short with black hair and wore bright green clothing. She sat in criss-cross position staring out into space. She slowly turned her head and her gray eyes met gandalf's. Her empty stare was frightening. She didn't speak.

She jumped down from her rock on solid ground making contact with her feet to the floor. Then you could see her face light up. "Snoozles? Sugar Queen? Is that you?"Her voice was light and cheery. She appeared to be very young.

"Toph?" asked Sokka, "How the heck did you get here?"

"Don't know. But there are some pretty scary things in this place. I woke up and this gangling beast was coming at me. I think he wanted to eat me!"

"Wow. Are you okay?"

"Seriously? You're asking Toph Beifong if she's okay. I kicked that thing's butt," there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes. Unlike anything Team Avatar had seen before. Was Toph Beifong actually scared?

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Katara.

"Yes! for spirits sake! Don't you know me?" she stalked off into a corner. Sokka could recognize the fear in her eyes. Just like when they were both about to plummet to their deaths. What could be so scary that it would put Toph Beifong on edge?

"Please excuse her behavior. She's just a bit..." Katara searched for the word "Obnubilated." Katara then disappeared into the corner with Toph.

"Obnubilated?" Sokka asked.

Zuko shrugged. They both knew that Katara was going to tell Toph to back off the bending. They watched as Toph reacted her eyes widened then slowly dilated. She shrugged in reply. They assumed that she agreed.

Toph went back to sit on her rock. Her gray eyes were still as she sat calmly. The hobbits started a fire and only then could they clearly see her face. She was blind.

They all gasped. Toph's calm expression did not change. "What?"

"You're Blind!" exclaimed Pippin.

"Yes, I am."

"How have you survived in this cave for so long?" asked Boromir.

"It's no different than the way you guys have survived for so long. I walk through the mine and avoid as much danger as physically possible," her face was calm. But if you knew Toph, you could tell she was trying as hard as she could not to get angry.

"It is not possible," said Aragorn.

"Look, I may be blind, but I'm not helpless. I know how to fend for myself. I can carry my own weight and as far as I'm concerned, I think I have a better chance of surviving this mine!" her eyes were now blistering with rage. Her pale face turned a bright shade of red and her fists clenched down by her sides. "So look here boy, Mr. Prince, Mr. Four feet tall, and all of you out there who doubt me. I don't want to stay in this mine any longer than you. I may be blind but I can see all of you, I know all of you, your life, your mind, your secrets. In a way, I can see more than any of you. So don't any of you even think of doubting me. Cause I'll know when you do. Got it?"

The fellowship stood aghast at the short girl. "Yes," spoke Frodo.

Toph's angry expression faded into a smirk. "Good, cause I'm busting out of this mine, and I don't need any of your doubt clouding my way." She stepped down from the stone and went to go sit with Zuko.

The Fellowship then gathered in a separate corner apart from Gandalf who sat atop a stone pondering which way to go.

"Well, she was certainly persuasive," said Frodo.

"I'll say, She had me scared to death," said Sam.

"I'm still having trouble figuring out how she made it through here alive," said Aragorn.

"I have another question," announced Boromir and the Fellowship tuned in, "Why is it that every stranger on our path happens to be close friends with Sokka? How did these children end up here? How did these children even know each other before this?!"

That got the fellowship thinking. They did kind of just pop out of nowhere. Sokka and Katara are siblings, but Zuko and Toph, How is it that they know each other? The Fellowship turns around to see Katara, Sokka, Zuko and Toph around a fire laughing and telling tales. They were all different from the fellowship. Abnormal Clothing, Abnormal names, and Abnormal Ways in General. Who were these people they kept mentioning? Appa? Momo?

Frodo shrugged it off and went to speak with Gandalf. The rest of them continued to ponder.

Soon enough Gandalf got up again and led the way down a specific path. His reasoning, "The air isn't so foul in here."

After many more treacherous hikes they reached a beautiful city. Dwarrodelf. Large walls, Exquisite Carvings, Massive Collumns that towered above them. Even Toph gaped at this city. Perhaps this place wasn't as bad as she initially thought.

Then all of a sudden Gimli gasped and ran towards a door. They all followed. Light poured into the room from a high window pointed at a grave. Gimli got down on his knees and began to sob. "Here lies Balin son of Fundin."

It was the cousin that Gimli had boasted about. Katara and Sokka knew what it was like to lose Family to the war. Gandalf picked up a book that was being held in the skeleton of a fallen dwarf. And began to read aloud.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall, we have bound the gates but cannot hold them for long, the ground shakes, Drums drum in the deep. We cannot get out, The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming."

Suddenly there was a thundering boom. A skeleton fell down a well. It echoed throughout the mine. They stood in silence. Bitter silence. Waiting. Waiting. Then Came the Drums, the screams, and the beating of their heavy footsteps on the ground. They are coming.

Panic flooded through the hall. Aragorn and Boromir immediately moved to bar the gates. Gimli jumped atop his fallen cousins grave and yelled, "Let them come!"

Legolas, Sokka, and Zuko stood at the front. Armed and waiting. The hobbits drifted towards the back and the girls drifted towards the corners. They weren't armed. They couldn't risk anyone seeing them bend.

Legolas drew his bow as the first orc broke through the wall. He shot and it fell. The fight commenced. Zuko and Sokka easily glided through with their swords, as did Aragorn and Boromir. Legolas and Gimli fought side by side with their ax and bow.

Gandalf stood in front of the Hobbits guarding them with his staff and sword. But soon more came through. Toph made a glove of rocks and stood prepared to attack. An orc with a blade came running at her and she put her hand out and crushed the sword with her metalbending then with one great shove she pushed him back along with three of his friends. Aragorn stopped to look at her briefly and she hid her hands behind her back and gave him a cunning glare.

Katara felt limited. All she had was her water and she never had to worry about people not seeing her bend. She finally mustered enough courage to stab and orc with a shard of ice so no one would notice. But several orcs saw her and charged at her. She used her water to slice off their swords but they kept coming at her. Then Aragorn popped out from the distance and took them all down.

Then came a surprise. A giant cave troll. Everyone's eyes widened. The troll did not fall to any mere attacks. It went toward Frodo. Frodo took evasive action but the Troll caught up to him and stabbed him in the gut.

Everyone gasped. Frodo was dead. Katara hurried over about to take out her bending water when Toph pulled her aside, "Wait, he's still alive."

He sat up and revealed his armor. Team Avatar gawked at this strange metal. Mithril. Extremely light but tough as a dragon's skin.

The Fellowship then hurried out of that room back to Dwarrodelf. The Orcs had them surrounded. They all had their weapons armed. Then came a boom. Something thundered in the distance. Their screeches filled the hall as they made their escape. Gimli began to laugh. But Gandalf's eyes filled with fear. Team Avatar turned to tough. She wore the same expression.

This is what made Toph so afraid. Balrog of Morgoth.

"This foe is beyond any of you," spoke Gandalf "Run."

They all ran as fast as they could onward to the bridge. They moved on to descend a steep staircase grappled onto a giant gorge. One by one they descended. They carefully and evasively moved through the mine avoiding arrows from distant Orcs. They moved to cross the bridge, Gandalf trailed behind and stopped in the middle of the bridge.

Then emerged a gargantuan beast, half engulfed in flame, with two great wings on it's back. "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" yelled Gandalf, and with his staff and sword he shielded himself from the beasts whip of flame.

"GANDALF!" yelled Frodo. The Fellowship hurried to restrain him. Gandalf continued to battle the great beast until the bridge could not hold any longer and he fell. That was the end.

Suddenly his whip reappeared and grabbed Gandalf by the ankle, pulling him down. He was holding on to the remainder of the stone bridge. Toph moved to help but it was too late. "Fly you fools!" commanded his raspy voice and then he fell.

**Aang**

Aang instantly shot up from his meditating state. It was almost as if some kind of dark energy had hit him at the center of his chi. It was a vision, but not only a vision, a strong physical sensation. An old man battling a great evil beast.

He stood up and looked around. He wasn't in a forest anymore. Someone or Something must have moved him while he was in the spirit world. Instead he was standing atop a tall snowy peak.

He looked below to see a carcass figure on the mountainside. He recognized it. From the vision, the beast had fallen. But where was the old man?

"It is an honor to finally meet you, young Avatar," announced a voice from behind.

Aang turned around and saw the old man. But he wasn't the same, he wore white robes and it seemed as if he hadn't been fighting anyone after all. "I saw you in a vision."

"In a vision, yes. It seems Avatar Roku has communicated to you my death," he stopped and looked down at his robes, "and rebirth."

"You know Avatar Roku?"

"Yes, we had many great adventures. But there was a time where he had to return to his own world, where a war was brewing. And now it seems he has come back, to embark on yet another adventure." Gandalf gave him a smile and a bow, "Old Friend."

Aang returned the smile and bow. "But how did I get here?"

"Middle earth is a place of the most peculiar creatures. Many of which can be extraordinary and others can be dark. But we must not dwell on the past and look at the path ahead," he leaned in real close, "In our time away from this world you and I have foreseen and learned many new things. We must now put those things to good use, shall we," he smiled and began to walk ahead, "We must now go to Fangorn forest, and it is a long journey ahead."

"Then it will give us plenty of time to talk," said Aang with a smile. It was good to find someone who could help him sort out what on earth was going on here. But then again, he isn't on earth anymore.


	5. Lothlorien

**Toph, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka**

Tears. Grief. Remorse. All mixed into the cold air surrounding them. The world became a darker place in that one day. Gandalf was gone and there was nothing that could have been done. Each and every member of the Fellowship shed a tear. Once again, it felt as if all hope was lost.

The guilt was unbearable. The benders felt a pit of despair inside them. They could have done something. Anything to spare this old man from such a terrible fate.

"Get them up!" shouted a voice. It was Aragorn. Out of all the people, it was him.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake," said Boromir.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make it to the woods of lothlorien," Aragorn replied. He began to walk ahead and Team Avatar followed.

It was a long journey but they finally reached the woods.

"Stay close young hobbits," said Gimli "They say a witch lives in these woods. A powerful elven witch that ensnares the minds of her victims. But don't you worry, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli turned around to find himself standing in the middle of a field of bows pointed at him.

They were all elves dressed in identical silver armor. They all had long blonde hair. One of the men emerged from behind and said, "A dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."

Gimli took offense and began to confront the man before Aragorn interrupted, "Haldir," he said and embraced the man. Sokka noticed that Aragorn seemed to have a connection with the elves. Like he was a spiritual friend of their people.

They were welcomed with open arms and taken to their beautiful city. Team Avatar had never seen anything like it. Trees towered high over their heads with stairs, and walls all connected to it. The city streamed a certain elegant light with it. Fountains were everywhere. You could hear the water flowing so clearly and unobstructed. It reminded them of Jet's old camp, but there was a certain elegance here that could not be found anywhere on earth.

All of a sudden a beautiful she-elf descended a staircase to meet them. There was a great celestial beauty about her. She wore long sheer white robes and her hair was woven intricately and beautifully. She stood tall on the staircase, looking down on each and every one of them. There was a man holding her hand descending the staircase with her. He stepped forward, "Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

They were silent.

"He has fallen into shadow," Spoke the elf witch. How did she know that? Team Avatar had never seen anyone do such a thing. And they thought Aang was weird.

They were silent.

"Do not be troubled..." she began, but then her voice slowly faded and entered their minds.

**Sokka**

"You are brave and noble, young warrior. I know where you come from, what your life is, who you are. Even though your war is over, your fight continues. Not only in middle earth, but between the paths you've chosen in the past. You still feel guilt over those you've lost and loved."

Images of Yue, Hakoda, and Kya entered his mind. He could see his father in the boiling rock. Yue's spirit exiting her body. Kya, his mother, lying lifeless on the floor of their home, with a vivid scorch mark across her heart.

"You're bravery is endless and you continue your fight here, in middle earth. You are accustomed to fighting, to struggling. Yet you have never stopped to see what good things are already laid before your feet."

Images of Katara, Team Avatar, and Suki entered his mind. They flowed between the good times they all had together. How he and Suki shared their first case. It was true. He was always fighting. He never truly stopped to appreciate the people that loved him. His mind was focused on one thing, that was winning the war. But the war is over and now he has been thrown into another.

"Your arrival here will greatly benefit middle earth. You were sent here for a reason, you can help us all. But in order to do that, you must help yourself first. Follow your heart, Brave Sokka."

Images of the victory celebration entered his mind. He saw himself disappearing into a portal, after he fell asleep. He saw all of Team Avatar being thrown into middle earth. Even Suki, Suki was here.

**Zuko**

"Your life is a sad story, Firelord Zuko. You have an evil father, a treacherous sister, and you have inherited all of their problems. Their life is imprinted on yours. Their mark is printed on your face."

Images of his Agni Kai against his father ans sister entered his head. He could see the flash of fire on his face from where he received his scar. He could feel the lighting hit his center as he jumped in front of Katara.

"You fear becoming like them. You fear that once you take your rightful place on the throne you will become a ruthless tyrant just as everyone in your past has become. You are not the only one here who fears the same."

Images of himself sitting on the throne with a wall of fire separating himself from his subjects. He saw Aragorn, sitting on a different throne. His expression was fearful. What was he afraid of?

"You must remember, Zuko, that you are not evil. You have seen what they have not, you have done what they never could have done, you have restored your own honor by joining the fight for good. There is a balance inside of you. Your great-grandfather was the avatar, and your other great-grandfather was firelord. You have the power to reshape your nation and restore balance to the world. You are also needed here, you are special Zuko, you have been brought here for a reason."

Images of his journey ever since his banishment. How he's chased the avatar, lived amongst the refugees, fought against his family and the battle inside himself. He could see him standing side by side with Aang working to bring balance. He saw the victory celebration and how he was in his fathers chambers being sucked into a portal.

**Katara**

"Young Beautiful Katara. You have now been thrown into another war, another effort, another struggle. But something is missing. Someone that has always been there for you."

Images of Aang entered her mind. She saw him in the Iceberg, her cradling him in her arms. She saw all of their adventures up to where he kissed her on the day of black sun. Afraid that he would never see her again.

"You feel guilt, for not accepting him, for not loving him back. Now that he is apart from you, you can feel that emptiness inside. You feel incomplete. Sometimes, we can only truly be thankful for something when they aren't there. Only then do we realize how much we truly needed them all along."

Images of Aang kissing Katara on ember island. She saw how she told him that she wasn't ready. She remembered all the times that he was apart from her. How she felt when Sozin's comet arrived and she wasn't by his side. She saw his mind, all the things he thought and said about her. How could she be this blind?

"Your purpose here, is to fight for middle earth but it is also to fight for someone you love. Aang is out there and you will find him someday. You must accept your own emotions. You love Aang."

Images of Aang filled her heart and mind. He has been there for her always, not she has to be there for him. She loves him, and now she is ready to tell him that.

**Toph**

"Strong Toph, welcome to middle earth. Another place of rules and laws and people who will doubt you because of your size and age. This is not different from your home, is it not? Your mother and father never truly understood you, and to this day you live in fear to go back to them."

Images of her Mother and Father worried sick, sitting at their home praying to the spirits that their helpless little girl was all right.

"You love them, but they don't understand you. They do not test your courage, only your strength. There are many brave heroes in middle earth just like you. They may understand you if you give them a chance."

Images of the hobbits came into her mind. Four short hobbits who seemed powerless to many would someday return as great war heroes, just like her.

"You were brought to middle earth to prove to these men of what you can do. Your journey is intertwined with the journey of the young hobbits. They were given a chance just like you were given a chance. When your part in this war is over, you must give your mother and father a chance as well. Give them a chance to understand you, give them a chance to love you again."

**Sokka, Zuko, Katara, and Toph**

Galadriel ascended the staircase and left. Elves arrived to escort them to their camp but then Haldir said something, "Wait! There is something else."

He turned to face the staircase and another figure began to emerge. Was it another elf? No. It was Suki. She wasn't wearing makeup and was wearing a similar white robe. She smiled.

"SUKI!" Exclaimed Sokka, he ran up the stairs and met her in a warm embrace.

"Hello Sokka, It's good to see you."

They all gave her warm hugs, clearly glad to see her. The Fellowship wasn't so surprised. It was another person that they had no association to. This strange group of people seemed to be spread out all over middle earth.

"Sokka, We need to talk."

"Yes, we should, lets go over here and..."

"I mean, I need to talk to all of you."

They all tuned in. Sokka walked back to join the group, slightly disappointed.

"Avatar Aang is in Middle earth."

Team Avatar stood slightly aghast. It all made sense. If they were in middle earth, then so was Aang.

"Who is this Avatar Aang?" asked Sam.

"He is the most powerful person in the world, he could help us end this war. He could be the difference between winning and losing. He is also a very close friend," said Suki with a warm smile. "We've been using Lady Galadriel's visions to try and locate him and we've narrowed it down to one location. I'm going to conduct a search."

"If he is as powerful as you say he is, then it is important for us to track him down," said Boromir.

"I volunteer to join you, Suki. You can't do this one alone. I'm never leaving your side ever again," said Sokka.

"Sokka I..." She began to counter.

"No! I know you're an independent female warrior and you don't need help but have you ever considered that I might need you?"

Suki sighed, she didn't know what to say.

"I want to go too!" exclaimed Katara, "I want to find Aang."

"No!" said Suki, "This mission is too important to overpopulate, I'm going alone!" she stalked off.

"I'm going back to camp," said Sokka. They all joined him. It was all too much, the emotions ran deep. Each and every one of them had been targeted by Galadriel's visions. She really was a witch.

Team Avatar sat opposite the fellowship. Katara pushed and pulled the water with her fingertips, so no one would notice. She pondered Galadriel's words.

Toph sat still on the ground listening to the earth and her thoughts. Galadriel made her think of her decisions in life, and how she needs to accept the consequences.

Zuko was staring at Aragorn. Galadriel's vision made him think about what he might have in common with that ranger.

Sokka went to confront Katara. "I know that you want to see Aang, believe me I do too. But I love Suki and I need to be with her right now."

"Sokka, I want to see Aang because..." she couldn't find the words. She couldn't tell her brother how she felt about him. She tipped her head down, "I understand. You love her, so go be with her."

"Katara, you're the best!" He had no idea what sacrifice Katara just made.

Zuko stalked over to Aragorn, "Who are you?"

Aragorn looked confused.

"Galadriel showed me a vision of you sitting on a throne, in a great white hall. She compared your struggle to mine. How you don't want to be what you were in that vision."

"It is something that I am not proud of," was all he said. "Do you not take pride in your ancestry?"

"My Father is not a person to be proud of."

"Perhaps you are just hurt."

"Hurt? Are you hurt by whoever used to sit on that throne?"

"No, I'm ashamed."

"Then perhaps we are not so different after all."

Zuko gave him one of his rare smiles and went back to set up his sleeping bag, along with everyone else. They Drifted into the night without saying another word.

The next morning they began to pack for their journey, they were supplied with Lembas bread and a small fleet of row boats. They were each given a gift. Aragorn was given an elfstone and a sheath. A golden belt was given to Boromir. Merry and Pippin each received a silver belt. Legolas received an elven bow. Sam was given an elven rope, earth from her orchard, and a seed from the mallorn tree. Frodo was given a Phial. Gimli surprised them all by asking for one hair from her head. She gave him 3.

The Fellowship thought Team Avatar's gifts were somewhat strange. Sokka was given a Moonstone, Zuko was given an old set of spark rocks, Katara was given a vial of water from the mirror of galadriel(foretold to have fortunetelling properties), Toph was given a bracelet made of unique elven metal, Suki was given a series of maps to help her and Sokka navigate to Aang's location.

And with that, the fellowship set sail. Team Avatar split up. They could feel that this wouldn't be the only time they would have to do that. The fellowship, Zuko, Katara, and Toph got into their boats and began to row down the river. Team Avatar watched as Sokka and Suki disappeared into the wilderness.

"Goodbye," Katara whispered. Her fingers were dipped into the water and glided through as the boat moved. She looked down at her reflection in the water and saw tears fill her eyes. They were splitting up, It was happening all over again.


	6. Down the River

**Toph, Zuko, and Katara**

They stopped the boat on the shore of the river and began unloading their stuff. Legolas looked into the forest, "We cannot stay, I sense a darkness moving, it draws near."

"We must rest," said Aragorn, "We will continue moving tomorrow."

Frodo stalked off into the forest alone Zuko watched him go off into the woods, Boromir quickly followed. Not only was Zuko suspicious of Boromir, but he did not trust his word. He heard him speak in the meeting at rivindell, he saw how he craved the power of the ring. It is that craving of power that corrupts, it is that craving of power that he fears. Azula, Ozai, Azulon, Sozin.

Katara sat by the edge of the river, looking into the water. She couldn't stop thinking about what the lady Galadriel had said. Aang was here, and Sokka and Suki were going to find him. She was this close, she was so close, to seeing him again, but she had to let Sokka be with Suki. "Katara," Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder ,"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, I think."

"I know the lady Galadriel has a way into our minds, she can bring out the darkness hidden in our pasts, and with that... we grow."

"But it still hurts."

"It will always hurt," he walked off.

It's true, it will always hurt

"Where's frodo?" Merry asked.

Sam jumped up, he wasn't there, and neither was Boromir. It was then that Zuko stood up, picked up his dual swords and followed the path that Frodo took.

Legolas began to unload his stuff. He looked over at toph, sitting alone on a rock. "I feel it too," she said "We shouldn't be here. Their footsteps pound on the earth. It gets louder and stronger. They'll be here soon."

"Who?" Legolas asked.

"Not orcs, not goblins, or trolls, something else."

"How do you..."

"You seeing people have a disadvantage, You rely too much on your eye sight so that when they deceive you, you are left defenseless. I feel it in the quarry."

"What about when you need to see?"

"Like when?"

"Like right now, wouldn't you like to see my face? wouldn't you like to know what I look like? Where I am?"

"You don't actually have to see someone to know they're there. Another disadvantage you people have, you're always so focused on seeing someone, going to see them, going to see them because you miss them. Of course you can always see a person, but that's not the same as actually sensing them beside you. And I find it's not that important how you look, it doesn't really concern my kind of lifestyle."She said waving a hand in front of her face.

"I guess there's a lot to learn from you."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I feel it again, their close."

"No, their already here," Toph sprang to action and ran off into the woods.

Katara followed.

Zuko was walking through the woods trying to find Frodo but instead he found Aragorn. He turned to face his direction and standing in front of him, was a whole army.

**Sokka and Suki**

They were walking through the wilderness, navigating by Galadriel's maps. "So... I think that if we keep walking this way, we'll reach Fangorn forest by night fall," said Suki holding up the maps to her face. She began walking forward until her foot hit a root. Sokka swiftly caught her and picked her back up again, "Thanks."

Sokka smiled, "I'm not sure if Fangorn forest is a place we want to be by night fall."

"If Aang is there, then we should be too."

Sokka agreed, they had to find Aang, but he was here for someone else too. Suki.

"Suki, I... I really want to just talk to you, about us."

"Okay then."

"Now that we're here and we're in another war, it could get dangerous..."

"Not again Sokka, you don't need to protect me, I can protect myself!"

"No, it's not that..."

"Then what is it?"

"Suki, I love you, and you mean more than the world to me, and I just wanted you to understand how horrible it would be if I lost you. I've lost so much in the past years, living through a war. Now that we've entered a whole new world, with a whole new war, it's so much more dangerous."

"Sokka, you don't think I feel the same way? If I lost you, then my world would be dark. I love you and I want to protect you."

Sokka smiled, "I'm glad."

Worry slipped from Sokka's mind, right now he was just glad to be with the woman he loved. Even if it was in a dark, creepy, forest in a strange, unknown world. But honestly, it wasn't a completely new concept, just another day of being part of team avatar.

**Toph, Katara, and Zuko**

The army, began to attack. Zuko withdrew his dual swords and helped Aragorn fight them off. One of the creatures began to shout ,"find the halflings!"

Zuko and Aragorn looked at each other, "You go!" said Zuko "Find Frodo and the others, I'll hold them off,"

Aragorn ran off in frodo's direction. The battle has commenced, Legolas, Katara, and Gimli joined Zuko. Toph started to run in their direction then she searched around, where was boromir?She ran to find him.

Frodo had escaped the battle, running to the river he quickly jumped in a boat and began to row away. "Frodo!" Sam yelled "Don't go!"

"No Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are, and I'm coming with you." He continued to walk into the water.

"No Sam! You can't swim!" He started to drown, but Frodo sprang to action. He jumped out of the boat and rescued him.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo, a promise, Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee and I don't mean to."

Frodo smiled, he was glad that Sam was with him.

Boromir was fiercely battling the creatures and along with him were Merry and Pippin. But there were far too many, he was outnumbered. She tried to use her earthbending to drive them off but it was too late, an arrow had struck bormir. He continued to fight, then a second one struck him. He was on his knees, he was still alive. She tried to move towards him, but before she knew it, the creature had approached and fired the final shot.

Merry and Pippin tried to fight the creatures but they were taken in the crowd. She moved towards boromir and before she knew it, she was snatched up. "Hey!" she screamed.

"Quiet! She-Halfling."

"I am not a halfling!" she screamed.

But it was too late, they were all gone. Frodo went off alone, Sam had accompanied him, and Merry, Pippin, and Toph had all been taken, and Boromir had died. Five were left standing. Aragorn, Zuko, Legolas, Gimli, and Katara.

Tears filled Katara's eyes. They were splitting up, it was happening all over again.


	7. Crossroads at Fangorn

**Zuko and Katara**

"I guess that's it, the fellowship is broken," said Gimli.

"No," said Aragorn, "Pippin, Merry, and Toph may yet still be alive, and as long as their is still breath in my body, I will not rest until they are found."

"I will accompany you," said Legolas.

"and I too," said Gimli.

"Wait!" yelled Zuko, "Before we go anywhere we want to find out what the heck is going on here!"

"Yeah!" yelled Katara, "Why did they want Frodo in the first place? Where are you guys trying to go?"

"I guess, it is time for them to know," said Aragorn. "Many years ago, twenty rings of power were forged, 7 were given to the dwarf lords, 3 were given to the elves, and 9 were given to the great kings of men."

"That's 19, what about the last one?" asked Katara.

"The last ring was forged in the dark land of Mordor, it was more powerful than any other ring forged, it has the power to corrupt any soul, because it only serves one... the dark lord Sauron."

"Many years ago, an army marched on Mordor," said Legolas ,"The last alliance of elves and men, and Sauron was slayed and the ring was taken up by Isildur, son of the King."

"But instead of destroying it, he choose to keep it for himself. It's Power corrupted him and in time... the ring betrayed him, and was hidden away for thousands of years," said Aragorn.

"Then, it ensnared a new bearer, the creature Gollum took it and it corrupted him, after having it in his possession for 100 years, it was picked up by the most unlikely creature," said Gimli.

"A hobbit, Bilbo Baggins," said Legolas.

"He then passed it on the Frodo Baggins," said Gimli.

"We are on a mission to destroy the ring from whence it came... the mountain of fire, in the heart of Mordor."

There was a pause.

"So let me get this straight," said Zuko,"You guys are going into the very center of evil and Darkness, to destroy a corrupted ring, and save the world,"

"That's one way of putting it," said Gimli.

There was another pause.

"Okay, let's go!" said Katara.

"Wait, it may be dangerous for you to go!" said Aragorn.

"There is a lot of places that are dangerous to go, but we go there anyways. I will never ever turn my back on people who need me, I will never ever turn my back on you guys," said Katara.

Aragorn made a concerned face.

"If you haven't noticed," said Zuko, "We've been able to manage surviving dangerous places, The misty mountains and Moria for example. Toph is 12 years old and blind as a bat and she wasn't scared! Katara is 14 years old and she was stuck at the top of a cold freezing mountain! We're kind of used to it."

"Are you sure you can keep up?" asked Legolas.

"You don't know what we're capable of," said Zuko.

"We're willing to go through anything, to save our friend," said Katara.

And with that they started the chase. Except this time they were the ones doing the chasing.

**Toph**

They had been running for days on end, and they had finally decided to take a break. They bound their hands and set them down. Toph was glad to have her feet on the ground again. She could see everything.

"We've had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" said one of the Creatures.

"Yeah! why can't we have some meat!" said another.

"What about them," said a creature, pointing to Toph, Merry, and Pippin, "They look fresh."

"The order was to bring them back alive... and unspoiled," said the Creature that appeared to be the leader.

"Why's that?!" said a Creature.

"Because on of the Halflings possesses an elvish weapon of power, that our master desires for himself," said the leader.

"They think we have the ring," Pippin whispered.

"Well they better not find out we don't," said Merry, "cause if they do, we're dead."

"What ring?" whispered Toph.

Merry and Pippin looked at each other. "Come," said Merry.

He and pippin walked away from the crowd.

"Frodo, has a very powerful ring, that was forged in the dark realm of Mordor, Forged by the dark lord Sauron," said Merry.

"So, they want this ring?" asked Toph.

"They want to take it, and give it back to him. So he can be as powerful as he was before, we set out from rivindell in hopes of destroying it," said Pippin.

"So that's your quest? That's why they took us, they thought we were the halflings with the ring!" exclaimed Toph.

"And that's why we have to leave," said Merry.

"They won't take their eyes off of us! We need to draw their attention elsewhere!" said Toph.

All of a sudden a spear flew out of nowhere and struck down a creature. Horsemen rode out of nowhere and started slay the creatures.

"Like that?" asked Pippin.

"Yeah, Run!" said Merry.

They ran, trying to avoid creatures and horsemen into the forest of Fangorn. They ran and ran until their energy ran out and they collapsed on the soft earth.

"I think we've lost them," said Merry.

All of a sudden a branch bent down and picked them all up. A tree with eyes, legs, and arms. "Little orcs," he yelled.

"We're not Orcs!" exclaimed Merry.

"If you're not Orcs then who are you?"

"We're Hobbits, Halflings, Shirelings!"

"I've never heard of a Hobbit before, sound like Orc mischief to me!" the tree said. "Whatever you are, the white wizard will know what to do with you."

Merry and Pippins eyes widened, "Saruman."

**Sokka and Suki**

"this forest is really, really creepy," said Sokka.

"Yeah," said Suki, "It almost sounds like it's... alive."

"This is a really strange world," said Sokka.

"Tell me about it," said Suki.

"Hold on! I hear something!" said Sokka, he sprung to action. Running off into the distance. Suki trailed after him.

Then suddenly, a white light struck them. There was a man standing all in white, and next to him was Aang. They were facing two hobbits and Toph.

"Aang!" said Suki

"Sokka!" said Toph.

"Toph!" said Aang.

"Gandalf!" said Sokka.

"Pippin!" said Pippin.

"It appears we have reached the crossroads of our fate," said Gandalf.

"The crossroads of destiny," said Aang.

Sokka, Suki, and Toph ran forward and embraced Aang. "Aang, we've missed you so much!" said Toph.

"You see, there's this war, and this ring and this evil guy named Sauron and Frodo and Sam are going to Mordor, and we need you to help finish this war..."

"I know Sokka," said Aang, "We've been talking, and have decided the next best course of action."

"We need to go to Osgiliath, Frodo is bound to intersect with a danger that lies there. Aangs visions have shown him that he must go there and save Frodo, but I will not let him go alone," said Gandalf looking at Sokka.

"We'll go with you," said Sokka.

"Me too," said Toph.

"No," said Gandalf,"only one can go with him."

"You go Sokka," said Suki "I'll be all right."

"Suki," said Sokka holding her in a warm embrace

"I have not yet been introduced miss..." said Gandalf

"Suki, sir," she said.

"Miss Suki, would you like to accompany me to Rohan, I require someone with strength and good combat skills," said Gandalf," and a little bird told me that you are just the one I'm looking for." He looked over at Aang giving him a wink.

"Of Course sir, I would be happy to accompany you," said Suki.

"What about me?!" said Toph.

"You will stay with tree beard and the Hobbits," said Gandalf.

"But I can fight!" said Toph, "Why do people keep on underestimating me, I'm stronger than I look!"

"Your path lies with Merry and Pippin, you are needed here," said Gandalf.

"But..." tried Toph.

Aang put his hand on her shoulder, "Toph, your time will come."

Toph looked down, "Fine, I'll stay here, just promise me you'll be safe."

"We promise," said Sokka.

"I believe that in the near future, our roads will cross again," said Gandalf.

"At the crossroads of destiny," said Aang.

They all set out on their own road, their own journey, their own path.

**Zuko and Katara**

"This forest is old, very old , full of memory, and rage," said Legolas.

They had been walking through the forest for an hour now and it already began to feel creepy. It felt like the whole place was alive. It reminded Katara of the time they crash landed in the swamp. The whole place felt alive, but that's because it was. It was all one tree, it was all interconnected. She could feel that the forest was awakening.

"The air is so close in here," said Gimli.

"The tracks lead this way," said Aragorn, walking forward, everyone followed.

"Aragorn!" Legolas exclaimed, "The white wizard approaches," he looked out in the distance, "We must be swift."

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn said, "he will put a spell on you."

They jumped out and began to attack. The strange white figure blocked everything. His light shone so bright that they couldn't see, They dropped their weapons and fell to the ground.

"Who are you?" asked Aragorn.

The figure stepped out from behind the light, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was Gandalf. Gandalf the White.

"Gandalf," said Legolas.

"But...you fell," said Aragorn.

"Through, fire and water," said Gandalf, "Upon the highest peak of the mountains I fought Balrog of Morgoth and in my victory, I was cast on the mountainside, I drifted through time, I thought I was dead...but my purpose on this world has not yet been served, I have returned... as Gandalf the White."

They all bowed down to him.

"And I have found a friend..." said Gandalf, out from behind him came Suki.

"Suki!" Katara said, "Where's Sokka and Aang?"

"They went on a different quest, Osgiliath."

"What's that?" asked Zuko.

"They received visions of Frodo arriving there and meeting danger, they have gone to rescue him and aid in the battle that has yet to come."

Katara looked discouraged. She wanted to see Aang she wanted to tell him how she felt. But she would have to wait. Now she has lost both Aang and her brother.

"But the Avatar has been found?" asked Legolas.

"Yes," said Gandalf "and his purpose is somewhere else, as is Toph's, Merry's, and Pippin's."

"Have you found them? are they all right?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, they are fine," said Gandalf "They have business in Fangorn forest, their fight has not yet ended."

"But, where are we to go now?" asked Gimli.

"To Edoras, long has Saruman the white poisoned the mind of the king of Rohan, that is where our quest lies," said Gandalf "Zuko, Katara, will you aid us in this quest?"

Zuko and Katara looked at each other and smiled ,"Gandalf sir, we will never, ever turn our back on people who need us."


	8. Edoras

**Zuko and Katara**

They rode on horseback, through the kingdom of Rohan, and in half a days time they reached a wooden wall.

"The golden hall of Edoras," announced Gandalf, "Where the mind of Theoden king has been poisoned by Saruman.

"Doesn't look so golden," said Katara

They walked through the gate and looked around. Dark , gloomy, depressed faces all dressed in black plagued the city.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," said Gimli.

"I kinda..." said Zuko,"like it here."

"Of course you would say that," said Katara.

"Reminds me of Mai," he said Smiling.

They reached the citadel and were suddenly confronted by a large group of guards.

"We cannot allow you in front of Theoden king so armed," a man said.

Gandalf turned to face the group and gave a slight nod. Aragorn pulled out his sword and dagger. Legolas handed over his bow. Gimli handed over his ax, with a reluctant gaze.

"Your staff," said the man.

"You cannot part an old man from his walking stick," said Gandalf.

"What about the children? search them too," said the man.

Zuko handed over his dual swords, making eye contact with the guard. He wore a grim expression, "Not that I need them anyways,."

Katara held out her arms ,"I have nothing."

"What's that?" asked the man, pointing to her water pouch.

"It's a pouch of Water, not dangerous in anyway," she said.

Zuko and Suki chuckled.

"You!" said the man looking at Suki, "Your fans..."

"You cannot part a fair maiden from her fans, especially when I feel," she began to fan herself, "as if...as if... I'm going to faint," over exaggeratedly falling back.

"All right, all right," said the man, "You may keep your fan, proceed to the hall,"

They entered the hall, and it was a simple wooden hall with flags of horses. At the throne sat an old graying man, his eyes glazed over, his expression was stale. He was like a statue, frozen in time. A man wearing all black, with pale white skin and jet black hair began to whisper in his ear. The king finally spoke  
, "Why should I welcome you? Gandalf Stormcrowe."

Then the man with the black hair began to talk, "Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear, ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," said Gandalf, "keep your forked tongue behind your teeth." He pointed his staff to his face.

"His staff," the black haired man said in surprise,"I told you to take away his staff."

Guards from all sides charged forward at the group. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn used their hand to hand combat skills to draw away the guards. Katara and Zuko stayed back, they knew they couldn't bend but they used the bending forms and exhibited enhanced martial arts skills.

Suki withdrew her fans and easily overtook 5 guards with multiple strikes of her arm. She had also been learning Chi blocking from Ty Lee. The group looked astoundingly at the young girl who was so well versed in combat.

Gandalf approached the throne, "Theoden son of Thengel," he announced, "Too long have you suffered the shadows, I release you from this spell"

The king started laughing, but not in his voice. It was someone else's voice.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf threw off his grey cloak and exposed his white robes, "Saruman, I will draw you like poison from a wound." He pointed his staff at him and he yelled in surprise.

"Rohan is mine!"

He hit him with one final strike of his staff and he fell back in his throne. A young girl, with long light hair ran to his aid.

"Uncle?" she spoke.

"I know your face," said the king. They met in a warm embrace. It made Zuko miss his uncle.

Theoden then turned to the man with the black hair and came after him with a sword in hand. All of a sudden Aragorn, stopped him from killing the man. "Too much blood, has been spilled on his account, let him go."

The man then angrily ran out the hall and through the mass of people waiting outside.

"All hail Theoden king," one of the guards shouted. The crowd of people immediately bowed to him. His expression did not change he looked out into the distance as if looking for something.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked, "Where is my son?"

Everyone knew, his son was dead. The next morning, his son was buried. Everyone wore black. He was buried in a small hill covered with beautiful white flowers. Eowyn sung in Rohirrim. After the burial was over. Theoden stayed by his sons Grave. Gandafl stayed by his side.

"No father should have to bury his own son," said the king.

He sat and grieved by the grave. Zuko was watching them from the tower. This is how Uncle Iroh felt when Lu Ten died. Zuko began to sing under his breath

"Leaves from the vine

falling so slow

like fragile, tiny shells

drifting in foam

little soldier boy

comes marching home

brave soldier boy

come marching home"

He didn't realize it but he wasn't alone. Aragorn stepped out from behind him. "That is a beautiful song," he said, "I've never heard it before."

"It's a traditional song where I'm from," was all Zuko said.

There was a pause in their conversation. They both looked out over the tower at the mourning king.

"It's how I remember my cousin," said Zuko, "He died in battle."

"I'm Sorry," said Aragorn.

Zuko abruptly stood up, and pointed into the distance. There was a lone horse riding towards the city. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure," said Aragorn. He ran off and Zuko followed.

Two children, who escaped a raid of Uruk-Hai. Had rode all the way to Edoras to raise the alarm.

"You see what Saruman has conjured," said Gandalf, pointing to the children.

"They had no warning," said Eowyn.

"They are running about these lands and slaughtering as they wish," said Gandalf, "You must draw away Saruman from your woman and children, you must fight!"

Theoden stood up and thought for a moment, "I cannot risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," said Aragorn, "Whether you risk it or not."

"Last I checked, Theoden not Aragorn was king of Rohan."

"Then what does the king say?" asked Gandalf.

He paused and thought, "We make for the refuge of helms deep."

"Helms Deep!" Gimli exclaimed in outrage, "You choose to sit and cower when you should stand and fight."

"I cannot risk the death of my people."

"He's right," said Zuko.

Everyone looked surprised. Zuko had always struck them as a fighting type, the type that would always fight for what was right and for the better world. Never would he sit and cower in fear, and hardly ever would he agree with someone. Even Katara was surprised by this.

"My uncle once led an attack in the war, he was so close to winning the battle until... his son died, After that he withdrew all of his men and quit fighting," Zuko said, "My uncle is an honorable man, and he would never cower away from anything, but his son's death made him realize how many have already died, and that he can't risk more death coming to his men. As a ruler, it is always important to think of the well being of your people first, not the well being of the war."

"But if you had the chance to end the war," said Katara, "once and for all."

"There is no reason to fight the war, if there are no people to fight for," spoke Zuko and with that he turned his back and left.

Zuko did it, he spoke out in a war meeting for what he believed in. Four years ago, he did the exact same thing, spoke out in a war meeting for the well being of his people, and because of that... he got burned. He sat on the stairs outside the hall, looking out on the great kingdom.

They definitely had something to fight for.

He reached up to his face and touched his scar. So this is what it felt like to be free. This is what the fire nation must become, a place where all are free in their hearts and souls. That is what he needed to create.

He thought back to the times that he spent with his family on ember island, when they were happy. Just him, his mom, his dad, and his sister. Now look what they've become. Broken, twisted, and corrupted.

His mother is lost, his sister is crazy, his father is a tyrant, and what does that make him. How can he be fit for the throne when he does not even know if he can control the power it gives him. What if it will corrupt him?

He thought back to when Iroh told him that he must take the throne

_"Someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor, it must be you prince Zuko," said Iroh._

_"I lost my honor," said Zuko._

_"Yes, you have. You suffered. But you have always followed your own path. You've restored your own honor. And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation," said Iroh._

"How could you see that in me Uncle?" Zuko spoke under his breath. He put his forehead in the palm of his hand and exhaled sharply.

Aragorn, Theoden, Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf, Suki, and Katara all saw Zuko sitting alone.

"Is he all right?" asked Theoden.

"Yeah, it's just..." Katara didn't know how to say it.

"Saying that meant a lot to him," said Suki.

"It reminds him of harder times," said Katara.

They all sat in silence, it seems like harder times are all around these days.


	9. Dreams

**Katara**

_She was sitting in bed, in Edoras. Trying to sleep, but how could she sleep when all of this bad has happened. She looked around, everyone was asleep. This was another war, another world. But this time, Aang wasn't with her._

_She was tired. Tired of fleeing away from battle. She never felt so helpless before, she could always fight with bending, but now it just gets harder and harder to hide it. They already suspect them, why not just reveal who they are. They need us._

_She was startled by a figure walking off in the distance._

_"Who's there?" she spoke._

_She got up and started following him. Keeping her water pouch close by her side._

_She walked out down the hall and through the throne room. The door was wide open. She ran through the door and gasped. Standing directly in the moonlight was Aang._

_"Aang?" she asked._

_He didn't speak, he only turned around and glanced at her, then turned his head back in the direction of the moon._

_Tears welled in Katara's eyes, "Aang," she reached over to place a hand on his shoulder to find that it went straight through him._

_She looked into his eyes, they were empty._

_"In the moonlight we see reflections," spoke Aang, still looking at the moon, "The moon reflects, the light of the sun, just as it reflects the light of ourselves."_

_Katara grew confused, was he in his spirit form? What was going on?_

_Before she knew it, Aang wasn't the only one standing there. More faces appeared around her. She recognized them. Gandalf, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Toph, Suki, Zuko, and Sokka._

_Aang continued to speak, "People that were once here, are now lost. But we will never leave you Katara. You loved us," said Aang, "but we could not be saved. You exist in this world Alone now."_

_Katara's blue water tribe clothing turned into a long black dress. Her hair fell out of it's loopies, and went cascading down her back. She looked at all of the expressionless faces frozen in the Moonlight, "No, No! I won't let this happen."_

_She started to run, but the black dress was keeping her from moving. She tried to lift it up but it was stuck. She struggled and struggled against. Each time pulling harder than before until it tore and she was sent tumbling down the stairs._

_She looked up at the moon, as it started to fall. "NO!" she screamed._

_It came down so fast and it landed in front of her and shattered into a million pieces._

_It was dark now, pitch black. She was sitting alone, in the middle of nowhere. Then she felt a scorching heat behind her. She turned to see a great eye made of fire. She gasped._

_She pulled out her water pouch and streamed water out of it but then it fell from her grasp. "I can't bend! I can't bend!" _

_The eye was moving closer and closer to her. She gazed into it's slit like pupil and saw Aang._

_"It was too late Katara," Aang spoke, "It was too late for all the soldiers of Rohan when the Uruk-Hai attacked, it was too late for the city of Minas Tirith when enemies closed in around them, it was too late for me when you couldn't bend to protect your identity."_

_Katara gasped, tears welled in her eyes, "No! I should've protected you."_

_A puddle of tears collected at her feet, the eye was getting closer and closer. She could feel the heat almost touching her hands._

_Then she looked down at the puddle. She saw Yue, the moon spirit, in other words the moon._

_She drawed her strength and with one final push created a wall of water between her and the eye. Her strength was fading, she was trying to push him back, but he was too strong. She was loosing her grip, but she kept on fighting, with such a force that she couldn't hold on for much longer..._

She woke up, panting. Thank goodness it was just a dream. She looked over to her right to see Aragorn sitting next to her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," said Katara.

"Not just an ordinary bad dream."

"I...I dreamed that everyone died, because I let my guard down."

"That will not likely happen, Katara, you are well protected."

Even though that's not what she was worried about.

They both heard something murmuring, it was Zuko, "Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always..."

"Who's Azula?" asked Aragorn.

"His sister," was all Katara said wearing a grim expression before going back to bed.

**Zuko**

_"Zuko," Zuko was awoken by a women speaking, it was Ursa, it was his mother, "Please my love, listen to me , Everything I've done, I've done to protect you," she pulled him into a warm embrace ,"Remember this Zuko, No matter how things may seem to change, Never forget who you are."_

_She turned around and began to walk away._

_"No! not this time," Zuko exclaimed and he got up and began to chase after her._

_He ran down a hallway and into the throne room. There he was confronted by a familiar face. The hall of Edoras transformed into the fire nation Throne room, and in the middle of it all was Azula._

_"Zuzu!" she exclaimed, "How I've missed you, do you like my new attire?"_

_She spun around. She was wearing a long red dress and her hair was half up half down. In her top knot she was wearing the Fire lords crown. Zuko's eyes widened. He ran towards her lunging for the crown. But then two guards seized him._

_"I knew you would!" she said, "but now, I can't have you getting in the way of me ruling my nation."_

_"No!" said Zuko. As the guards dragged him away._

_He closed his eyes but when he opened them he was confronted by a giant eye, made of fire. He turned away and found himself kneeling on the floor surrounded by hundreds of spectators. He was thirteen, his father was approaching him._

_He tried to get up but his hands were stuck to the ground. "Not again," he said under his breath._

_He looked up to see his father, but when he looked into his eyes. They were both engulfed in flames with one jet black slit down the middle. Next, came searing pain._

_He stumbled back and looked around. He was in a new scene._

_He was standing in front of all of his friends. Aang, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Suki. Then he saw Mai walking towards him, she was wearing all white. It was their wedding day. She smiled, he returned the smile._

_They met at the altar, as the sun was setting. They looked towards the officiant to see that it was Uncle Iroh. Except something was different._

_He was clutching his side. He was badly wounded._

_"Uncle!" exclaimed Zuko, "You're hurt!"_

_"We were outnumbered, ten to one. The Uruk-Hai were too many," said Iroh, "We could not be saved, but you had to hide your bending to protect your identity."_

_"No!"_

_Iroh began to fade away. He looked towards his friends who also began to fade away. He reached out but it was too late they were all gone._

_"Mai!"_

_Her white dress began to stain red as she fell to the ground. Zuko caught her. But before he knew it, she died in his arms._

_"You see what you have become, Zuko," a voice spoke, "You have destroyed everyone around you."_

_The scene faded and he was facing the flaming eye._

_Zuko tried to fire at it, but it was undamaged._

_"You cannot destroy me, Zuko, we are one in the same," it spoke, "I am a tyrant a supreme ruler, and so are you..."_

_A mirror came between them, Zuko looked at his scarred eye and gasped. It was made of flame, with one black slit for a pupil._

He woke up, clutching his eye. Still feeling the excruciating pain from that day, four years ago.

"It's okay Zuko," said Katara.

Katara and Aragorn were sitting at his bedside.

"My eye..."

"Is burnt and ugly as ever," said Katara giving him a friendly nudge, "Now go back to sleep, your sister can't find us here."

Even though, his sister wasn't the one he was worrying about.

**Toph**

_She woke to find herself in a forest. On the floor, next to her were merry and pippin. There were many trees, stirring with life. There was something moving closer to her. Uruk-Hai.  
_

_Before she knew it, she was snatched up in a metal cage and was being dragged off._

_"Merry! Pippin!," she screamed, "Help!"_

_She then metal bended the cage open to find herself facing a flame. She could feel the heat and the dark power. She didn't have to see to believe, it was the great eye._

_"Toph Beifong," the eye spoke, "A true mind of metal, so emotionless, so coldhearted that you left your loving parents alone at home and worrying for their blind little girl,"_

_Toph felt tears welling in her eyes._

_"Join me, and I can make you who you were meant to be."_

_She could feel her legs transforming into metal, it was rising towards the top of her body. She was slowly becoming a statue. She tried to struggle against it, but it was encasing her whole body._

_Then she heard screams in the distance. _

_"My friends!" she exclaimed._

_"They were getting in the way," the eye said, "besides, if you're not gonna use your bending to protect them, why should they even exist."_

_"No!"_

_The metal was still encasing her body. She heard her Mother and Father's voice._

_"Why did you let us go Toph? We needed you, We love you," they said._

_"I love you too," said Toph as the Metal rose up to her neckline, "But you can't make me something I'm not, No one can make me something I'm not!"_

_With all of her resistance she metal bended all the metal off of her. _

_Then she started falling, like Gandalf in moria. She fell and would not stop. She could not sense any rocks or metal near by and she tried to grab on to something but she kept on falling. "I need you guys..."_

She woke up, startled. Shaking.

"Toph, are you all right?" asked Pippin.

"I'm fine," said Toph.

"I know this forests a bit scary Toph, but we'll be out of here soon," said Merry.

Even though the forest is not what worried her.

**Aang**

_Living trees throwing rocks at a black tower, armies of Uruk-Hai marching upon a stone fortress, Nazgul attacking a white city.  
_

_"These visions," said Avatar Roku, "Are of a battle yet to come, so great and so terrible that there is no hope of winning,"_

_"There has to be some hope," said Aang._

_"There is only hope in the benders," said Roku, "The only way this battle can be won is with bending."_

_Aang gave a reluctant gaze._

_"Are you prepared to show middle earth the power of bending? Or will all fall to wrath and destruction?"_

_Aang turned away._

He popped back into his physical form to see Sokka standing in front of him.

"Rise and shine great-bridge guy," said Sokka, "How was your journey to the spirit world?"

Aang hesitated.

"So? Gonna tell me anything?" asked Sokka.

"Sokka, we need to bend," said Aang.

"What?"

"We need to bend, that's the only way to win the war."

"Aang, think about it, what do these people fear the most?"

"The dark power of Sauron..."

"and what does it look like when you throw fire, blow powerful winds, make giant waves, and earthquakes while your eyes and tattoo's are glowing."

"The dark power of Sauron..."

"Exactly, I mean, for a first timer, it's scary stuff."

"But what if it's necessary, what if the fate of middle earth lies in that one puff of air, or whip of water, or rumble of earth, or flicker of fire."

"Then we have to do what is right for middle earth and it's people, just like in the war before."

Aang looked at Sokka straight in the eyes, "Just like in the war before."


	10. Wolves and Elephants

**Suki, Zuko and Katara**

They were riding on horseback, through the country, on their way to helms deep. He couldn't stop thinking about his dreams. They needed to start bending, that was the only way they were going to save anyone. His dreams meant something, and he knew it. He yawned.

"Looks like someone didn't get that much sleep last night," said Katara.

"Yeah," said Zuko, "I had this dream and I think... it means something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in my dream..." said Zuko," Don't judge me okay."

Katara nodded.

"In my dream, everyone died because I couldn't use my bending to protect them."

Katara gasped, "Same in my dream!"

"Then it has to mean something, doesn't it?"

"I guess, except in my dream... there was something else."

"What was it?" he asked.

"I saw the great eye."

Zuko looked away.

"What? did you see him too?"

"No... I was the great eye."

"I see," said Katara, "You're scared, that you're gonna become a tyrant, like your father." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, I think were here for a reason, I think were here to learn something about ourselves. Like the lady Galadriel said."

"The lady Galadriel compared me to Aragorn, I talked to him and I think he understands me and I him. I just with I knew who he was."

"I think he wishes the same thing too."

There was an awkward silence in their conversation then Zuko spoke.

"You know how you said we might be here for a reason?"

"Yeah," said Katara.

"I think were here to help win this war, we need to bend to save this world and maybe somewhere along the way we'll get more in touch with ourselves and the people around us."

"It's kind of like it's our destiny," said Katara.

"Destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, you will find your own destiny someday"

"Wow, that sounds like something Iroh would say."

"It is," said Zuko smiling.

"But if we do need to start bending, how do we do it? and when?"

"I get the feeling we're gonna be in the fight of our lives soon enough, they'll need bending to win. It might not be the best idea to just casually bring it up in conversation."

"So... we just wait?"

Suki came up on her horse behind them. "Hey you guys, what are you talking about?"

"Well," said Katara, "We both had these really weird dreams."

"About what?" she asked.

"About us revealing our bending."

Suki gasped.

"We think that we are going to need to start bending soon."

"That's really creepy," said Suki, "But if these dreams were sending you a message, I think you should follow it."

Zuko changed the topic, "Where did Gandalf go?"

"I honestly have no idea," said Suki ,"It's like, I was hanging around with him for a bit but then just poof! he's off."

"He really didn't tell you where he was going? he seems to trust you?" asked Zuko.

"Well, I have an idea... but if it's where I think he's going, we can only hope that his mission is successful."

They both nodded.

Then they heard some commotion up ahead of them.

"A scout!" Legolas exclaimed.

They rode to the top of the hill to see Orcs riding on giant wolves.

Everyone started to react. Theoden immediately gathered all of his capable men together.

Then he told Eowyn to lead the women and children to helm's deep.

"I want to fight!" she exclaimed.

"NO!" the king said, "Please, Eowyn, for me."

With a sad look on her face, she accepted.

"Katara!" Suki said, "You should go with her."

"Why?!" she immediately asked, " You know I can..."

"We know," said Zuko, "But there's hardly anything for you to do here."

Suki moved closer to her, "The people here, think that if you don't have a weapon, you will surely die."

Katara sighed, clenching her fists. She hated this, she hated feeling helpless.

Zuko put a hand on her shoulder, "Your time will come."

With that, he rode off followed by Suki.

Katara rode in the other direction with Eowyn.

Eowyn looked at her and smiled, "You are brave Katara, I respect you for that."

"I can help, I don't want to watch everyone I love die in front of me," said Katara.

"You won't have to, they are in good hands." She looked over as Aragorn turned around and rode off into the distance.

Katara could see how she felt about him. But he didn't feel the same about her.

"Come on," said Katara, "Let's get these people to safety."

They rode off, moving as quickly as they could.

Zuko used his Dual swords to quickly snipe out one of the first wolf riders. Suki used her Katana to take down the wolf. They worked their way down the hill with the rest of the men fighting along side of them.

Legolas swiftly took out most of the wolves and their riders with his bow. Moving from rider to rider, he was sharp and accurate. Reminding Zuko of the legendary Yuyan archers of the fire nation.

Gimli bravely took on the wolves with his ax. But was beaten as they piled on top of him.

Aragorn fought bravely along side Theoden. But saw a wolf climbing atop the pile on top of Gimli and sprung to action. He grabbed a spear and slayed it. Gimli was now piled high with a wolf, an Orc, and yet another Wolf.

Zuko and Suki fought together as a team. They moved towards Gimli. Zuko lifted up from the lowest Wolf while Suki helped Gimli out of the heap.

"Thank you, young laddies" said Gimli, before returning to the battle.

It seemed that they were winning the battle with ease. Zuko turned to the cliff side to look for Aragorn. Only to see him and a Wolf falling off the edge.

"No!" he ran in the direction of the cliff. Using his dual swords to take out all the Orcs who stood in his path.

He reached the edge of the cliff and looked down. He couldn't see anything. In a moment like this, it would be fire nation tradition to sing_ Leaves from the Vine. _But his instinct told him, that Aragorn was still alive. He could just sense it, he wouldn't be gone this fast. Especially not now. The world needs him, he has to fulfill his destiny.

Suki ran up from behind him. "What is it?" she asked.

"Aragorn."

Legolas came to look over the edge. You could tell by the expression on his face that he couldn't see anything. Even with his eyes. He turned to interrogate the Orc who was chuckling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He took a little tumble off the cliff,"said the Orc before slowly passing. He looked inside of his hand, and there was the strange pendant. The jewel that he always wore. Or as he called it, the Evenstar.

**Sokka and Aang**

"Sokka," said Aang, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I know where I'm going! I'm the map guy," he exclaimed, "How about you try to navigate one of these!"

"I'm good," said Aang, holding up his hands in defense. "So... This is fun... a men only man trip, just the two of us. Having a great time, out here in an Orc infested wilderness."

"There's no Orcs here," said Sokka, still analyzing the maps "Actually, according to this map, Gondor's armies patrol this area."

Aang stopped, his eyes widened. "That doesn't look like Gondor's armies," he pointed to the mass of Elephants and men, parading to the east.

"Oh no!" said Sokka ,"it has to be Mordor, this army, it's being called there. Sauron is strengthening his forces."

"We have to try and stop them!" said Aang, moving forward.

"Wait," said Sokka, holding him back, "look," he pointed to the archers.

Before they knew it, the people in the woods, were sniping out all of the men on the elephants with such precision , they could've been mistaken for the Yuyan archers.

"Those must be Gondor's forces," said Aang.

There no response. Aang looked around. Sokka wasn't standing there with him.

"Sokka, where are you?"

He turned around and moved back into the woods until a hand reached out and grabbed him, a bag was thrown over his head, and he was dragged away.


	11. The Battle approaches

**Sokka and Aang**

They were sitting in what looked like a cave. Their hands were bound behind them, and they could hear voices just around the corner.

"Sokka?" asked Aang.

"Yeah," said Sokka, who was just coming to consciousness.

"You okay?" asked Aang.

"I think so," he replied, "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure, I think those men might've thought we were the enemy."

"I wonder why people think that a lot when they see us," said Sokka.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that were two kids, wandering the wilderness, wearing strange clothes."

"I guess you're right."

"Maybe they think we're spies or something," said Aang.

"This is what I was worried about!" exclaimed Sokka, "They thought we were strange by the way we dress, what if you, Toph, Katara, or Zuko were caught bending?!"

"That's a good point," said Aang bluntly.

"You seem distracted."

"I just want to find out where we are... Hold on."

Aang got up on to his feet and closed his eyes. He took a stance and pounded his foot down into the earth. His seismic sense allowed him to scope out the whole lay of the land.

"Whoa!" Aang said, "Were in the side of a mountain. There is an elaborate tunnel system, that leads to openings out to both sides of what feels like a waterfall."

"Can you find a way out?"

"Yeah, there's a tunnel that leads out of the mountain and should take us on the road we came by, but..."

"But what?"

"It's heavily guarded, everything is! This whole place is swarming with men. Wait, someone's coming, act natural."

Aang leaned against the rock wall and Sokka sat up straight, standing in front of them was an average man, with brown locks and an earnest expression on his face. On his armor, there was a portrait of a white tree, similar to the one on the gate of Moria.

"My men tell me you are enemy spies," said the Man, "Is this true?"

"No way," said Aang, "You must have us confused by our uhh... our attire, but I can tell you that there is a perfectly good explanation for the way we are dressed."

"Then what is it?" said the Man with a confused look.

Sokka gave Aang a look, that said _let me do the talking. _

"What my friend is trying to say is that were not from around here," said Sokka.

"Then where are you from?" asked the Man.

"Well, I'm from a tiny village in the south, but that's not important. I set out from Rivendell with 9 companions. A dwarf, an elf, a wizard, two men, and four hobbits."

"That's interesting," said the man, "Two Hobbits I interrogated earlier had the same story."

"Frodo and Sam?" asked Sokka.

"Yes, and if it means anything to you. My name is Captain Faramir of Gondor, Son of Denathor steward of Gondor, and Brother of Boromir."

Sokka gasped.

"To grieve you then, to learn that he is dead.," said Faramir. He turned to look back at the strange boy with tattoos. He looked as if he was going to say something, but abruptly left.

"I had no idea," said Sokka.

"Neither did I," said Aang.

All of a sudden, two hobbits were thrown in the cave. Frodo and Sam.

"Sokka!" they both exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"Oh, you know, hanging around," said Sokka, "Guys, this is Avatar Aang."

Aang bowed, "A pleasure to meet you."

They looked at the strange bald boy with tattoos and returned the bow.

"So, you found him then," said Frodo.

"Yes," said Sokka, "We were on our way to Osgiliath, until we ran into this fine group of friendly Gondor soldiers."

"Osgiliath?" asked Frodo.

"I had a vision," said Aang.

Sokka nodded.

"Why did they capture you?" asked Sam.

"They thought we were spies," said Aang.

"Same here," said Frodo, "Sokka... I think they want the ring."

Sokka's eyes widened, "It does makes sense, the way Boromir acted at the gathering."

"They were asking us about smeagol," said Frodo.

"They think that he has it," said Sam.

"It has to stay that way, do you know what they would do to you if they found out you had the ring?!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Shush!" said Aang, "Exactly what they would to us if they heard you. This whole place is surrounded with guards. Not an inch unguarded. There are three guards posted right outside this cave, we have to be careful what we say."

"How do you know this?" asked Frodo.

"He's the Avatar," said Sokka, "He can do all sorts of creepy stuff."

**Katara, Suki, and Zuko**

Helm's deep was a huge city, carved out of a mountainside. It reminded Katara of the earth kingdom cities. Crafted entirely out of stone. Toph would like a place like this.

She followed Eowyn to the citadel. Statues of warriors guarded the entrance, Katara stood and waited. Watching for Suki, Zuko, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn to return.

After a couple hours of waiting, horses could be seen in the distance. Katara and Eowyn hurried down to the entrance.

Katara immediately recognized Zuko and Suki and met them in a warm embrace.

"So few, so few of you have returned," said Eowyn.

Her uncle met her eyes with a grim expression on his face.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked Gimli.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "He fell."

Katara gasped and looked at Suki and Zuko. They both nodded, he was really gone.

But Zuko's eyes told another story. She could see, that he thought, he was still alive. Katara had hope.

**Toph**

"I know I've asked this before Treebeard," said Toph, "but... are we there yet?!"

"Patience, little halfling," the Ent spoke, very slowly.

"I told you, I'm not a halfling!"

The Ent chuckled, "Now, now, I believe we have arrived."

Toph jumped down off of Treebeard. Using her seismic sense she could feel that they were in an open patch of land in the middle of the dense forest. In the middle of the land was a rock. But there was something else moving in the forest, it was coming in their direction.

"Today, something will occur that has not happened in an Age..." said the Ent, "Entmoot."

"What's that?" asked Merry.

"Tis a gathering," said Treebeard, "For the Ents to decide whether or not we will go to war."

All of a sudden. Ents came out of the woods from all directions.

"Good, good, many have come."

Toph and the hobbits watched in amazement as the walking trees gathered around the stone in a circle. Their low moans filled the air, the Entmoot has begun.

"Merry," said Toph.

"Yes," said Merry.

"I really hope that they decide they will," she said, "Go to war, I mean."

"Me too," said Merry.

"I just, really want to prove that I can fight, I'm sick and tired of people underestimating me and treating me like I can't do anything on my own."

"I know how you feel," said Merry, "It doesn't help being stuck at 4 foot 5 inches your entire life."

"But I'm blind, people always feel so... protective over me. Even my parents, they always kept me locked up, they never truly understood me. Before I met the Avatar, I had never had a real friend. I just hate being thought of that way, you know?"

"I hope you know that none of us see you that way," said Pippin, "I for one, think you're really brave. Braver than I would have been."

"This war needs all of us!" said Toph, standing up in front of them," We all have a part to play in this war. Both of you listen here, don't let anyone ever tell you, that you are too small or too weak to fight! You deserve to fight for the people you love and what you believe in, and no one can take that right away from you, understand."

They both nodded. Toph, was truly inspirational to them. Small, blind, and as tough as any warrior they've seen.

Toph walked away into a corner and sat down. The war needs me, she thought. She has to start bending soon. Her dreams meant something. If she doesn't start bending, she'll lose everyone she knows and loves. Not only that, but she has to prove that she is a capable fighter. She needs to show this world how tough she truly is.

**Zuko, Katara, and Suki**

"Where is he? I'm gonna kill him," said Gimli, pushing through a crowd of people, he approached Aragorn with his arms wide open, "You are the luckiest, canniest, most reckless man I ever knew."

Aragorn smiled. He pushed his way through the crowd making his way to the citadel. He had information.

Zuko watched as the lord returned. He knew that he was alive. Zuko showed a rare smile and met him at the top of the stair.

Aragorn acknowledged Zuko and continued to move forward before being stopped by Leoglas. He watched as Legolas placed the Evenstar in his hand. What was that pendant? Zuko thought. Why was it so important?

Eowyn reflected true joy and relief when Aragorn returned. She was in love with him, Katara could see it. But he would never return that love.

Katara's eyes were drawn to another striking point. He was wounded. Blood ran down his side. He looked as if he was going to fall.

She ran up to him and gave him a warm hug. She looked at his injury, "You're hurt, I can heal that."

She smiled and helped him into the hall, she pulled up a chair and examined the injury.

While seated, Aragorn spoke, "All of Isengard has been emptied, they now set their sights upon helms deep. 10,000 strong. They will be here by nightfall."

Everyone gasped, even Katara looked up in shock.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men," said Aragorn.

"Let them come!" said the King, walking away.

Aragorn winced, looking back at Katara.

"Sorry," said Katara, "It's a really deep wound, must've been quite a fall."

"Will I be able to fight?" he asked.

Katara did not respond. She examined the injury further. It looked a lot like the injury her father received on the day of black sun. She looked around, there were many people. They would see her bending.

"Come," she said, "We need to go somewhere private."

"Why?" he asked.

"Do you want it healed or not?"

He followed her down an empty hall into an empty room.

He sat down and she pulled out her water pouch. Trying to remember what she learned in the northern water tribe.

"Now," she said, "before I do anything, I need you to close your eyes."

He did not ask why, he simply closed his eyes.

She bended the water onto his side and focused on bending the water through his wound. Finding the source of pain and extinguishing it. Making it wash away like a river.

She withdrew the water. Aragorn opened his eyes, with a quick glance he saw something he could not possibly comprehend. Katara was moving the water with her hands. He looked away, his eyes wide with fear. How was she doing it? Maybe his eyes had deceived him.

He quickly stood up, "Thank you, Katara...I... must go to the king."

He then ran down the hall. He exited the citadel, but something stopped him. The pain in his side. It was no longer present. He looked down at where the wound once was. There was nothing there.

Whatever this girl did and however she did it, may have saved his life. He no longer thought that the moving water was a mind trick, it was real.

Katara was gifted with a strange form of magic. But it did not corrupt her, she is not dark nor evil. Whatever power she has, she uses it for good.

His hand moved to his side. As if trying to feel the magic that was used to heal him. He could not help but to think...

Who is Katara? and Why is she here?


	12. Wizards?

**Aang and Sokka**

Aang couldn't help but stare. The gangrel creature was thin and scrawny. He crawled on all fours, and wore a foul expression of hate and betrayal. He felt bad for him. Corrupted by the power of the ring, always drawn to it. His humanity was stripped away, and now, he's this... thing.

The men of Gondor had them bound, and were taking them down a path.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Sokka.

"To Osgiliath," said Faramir, "In the realm of Gondor, where the ring will be safe and well guarded."

"You cannot simply guard something of that much power," said Sokka, "It must be destroyed. You have to let us go!"

"It is going to my father, Steward of Gondor, and you will remain bound to make sure that it is delivered.

Aang looked at Sokka, "I think this is why we need to be at Osgiliath," whispered Aang, "Something bad is going to happen there, I just feel it."

**Toph**

Toph was lying on the ground. The sun had already set, the Entmoot had been going on for hours.

"Do you guys have any clue when this is gonna end?" asked Toph.

"I have no idea," said Pippin.

"Because I've already picked my toes twice," said Toph.

"Twice?" said Merry.

"The first time was for Cleaning, but the second time was for the sweet picking sensation," she said.

All of sudden, she felt treebeards footsteps drawing near. They all stood up.

"The ents have agreed," Treebeard began, the hobbits waiting in anticipation, "We have agreed, that you are not Orcs."

Toph slapped her fore head and fell back down onto the earth.

"You've been talking for hours," exclaimed Merry.

"It takes a long time to say anything in old Entish, besides, we never say anything unless it is worth taking a long time to say."

"What about the war?" asked Merry.

"Don't be hasty Master Meriadoc," said the Ent, as he turned around and returned to the Entmoot.

"Hasty?" asked Merry.

Toph shrugged her shoulders and went back to picking her toes.

**Zuko, Suki, and Katara**

It was all set. The pieces were in place, the army of Uruk-Hai marched on Helms deep. Zuko and Suki stood alongside Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. They watched in pure terror as the beasts roared and growled.

Katara could hear their barbaric footsteps pounding on the earth all around them, she couldn't just sit here and watch. Her hand curled into a fist as one tear slid from her eye. She turned away. She was sitting alone in the caves.

She was startled by a hand on her shoulder, "It's all right Katara," said Eowyn, "These men have fought many battles, we will be safe, we will win..." there was doubt in her voice, "We must have hope."

"Hope." All had been doing was hoping. Hoping for brighter days, and brighter times. For balance to be restored to the world. But now she was here, in this world. How can she hope for this world to be restored? After all the darkness she had seen, how can she have the hope? They were here for a reason. They saved their world, now they must save this one.

"I was only a little girl," Katara began, "when they raided our village, ash darkened the snow, and flames burned, my people fought bravely, but my mother was taken from me, then the men of our tribe left. All of our people withered away, and there was nothing I could do about it. The world was withering away and there was nothing I could do about it! I am not so little now! I trained, I've fought for what I believed in! and this is how your world repays me?! I cannot just sit and watch while everyone I love and care about are about to die! I will not just sit and watch this world wither away!" She hastily made her way to the exit until Eowyn reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Do you not think that I feel the same way," she said, "All I've ever wanted to do is fight alongside my people, my uncle. But he is too worried for my safety, my safety," she repeated, "You are young Katara, younger than I, Do not throw your life away."

Katara looked down, her eyes glazed over as if in a haze. She could feel it, the power of the full moon drawing her away. It was destiny calling. She calmly turned her head towards Eowyn, "Tonight, destiny is our friend, friends do not let you die, without putting up a fight." She smiled a strange calm smile.

With such force and strength she ripped her arm away from Eowyn's grip and with such agility she leaped over the rocks of the cave and around the people, it was astonishing.

Katara ran out into the citadel to find that it was pouring rain. She could hear the cries and roars of the animals and the sound of arrows whirring by. Elves had joined them in their battle for helms deep. She hurried towards the outer wall thrashing through the rain. Up the steps and along the wall. Arrows were flying in all directions.

"Zuko, Suki, Aragorn!" she was yelling out for them as she moved through the crowd. She bumped into a figure.

"Katara?" it was Aragorn.

"Aragorn," she exclaimed, "I can help, I really can, if you would just let me I could show you..."

"It's not safe here!" he said, "Go back with the women and children."

"NO!" she exclaimed with vigor and ferocity, "I will not."

"This is no time for foolishness Katara," he took her by the arm, but she jerked back, and swiftly moved around him to find Zuko.

"Zuko," she said putting a hand on his arm, "It's time."

He knew exactly what she meant, the dreams, their destiny, it was all going to happen.

Aragorn approached them, "It's too dangerous for you."

"I think," Zuko began hesitantly, "That it's about time you knew the truth."

"What?" Aragorn said, confused.

Suki had caught on. Amidst the battle and confusion she could sense what needed to be done. It was time for the truth.

"We're not from this world," said Suki.

Aragorn seemed to have a look of epiphany on his face. They could tell he was making some sort of a realization.

"I can help turn the tide in this war," said Katara, "I just need a large source of water."

Aragorn's eyes widened. Was she going to use that magic that she had used to heal him?

All of a sudden an explosion happened. The very wall that they were standing on collapsed. They had all fallen to the ground. Aragorn had held Katara protectively during the fall. Water began to spurt out from where the wall stood.

Katara got up and instinctively began to bend. She bended a water whip and struck down the first row of Uruk's to enter the the wall. She gathered up the rest of the water and made a massive wave that crashed on the army, pushing them back further.

The Uruk's grew confused. But they did not hesitate. They continued to pulse through the crevasse like blood from a wound.

Katara pause and took a benders stance, breathing in she, she gathered up all the water around her to make a large funnel, propelling her high into the air. Like Aang did in the avatar state, after being captured by Zuko. She landed on the wall and with such strength, she knocked down the Uruk's who attempted to ascend the wall.

Aragorn was just coming to, as he was witnessing this amazing spectacle. Katara was using magic to bend and move the water to her will. She did not carry a magical staff, ring, or pendant to help her employ this gift. It was purely remarkable. His attention turned to Zuko, the boy was watching Katara with a contemplating look on his face.

Zuko placed his swords back in the sheath. He looked back at me. His eyes dark, like shadows. Turning back to the army. He placed his hand out by his side as if holding something, then all of a sudden he kindled a flame.

Aragorn was taken aback. Never had he seen this before. Zuko was holding... fire.

Then he clutched his hand into a fist and lunged at the Uruk's. The fire transformed into a flaming whip as it struck them down.

Aragorn took a stance alongside Legolas and Gimli. They drew out their weapons and began to fight with Suki, Zuko, and Katara.

They were doing something they never expected, never even conceived the idea of... they were winning.

**Toph**

"The ents cannot hold back this storm," said Treebeard as he approached them, "We must weather such things as we've always done."

"How can that be your decision?!" Merry exclaimed, Toph abruptly stood up.

"This is not our war," Treebeard stated.

"But your part of this world!" exclaimed Merry, even louder than before, "Aren't you? You must help, please. You must do something."

"You are young and brave master Merriadoc, but your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home," Treebeard concluded.

Merry began to turn away, but Toph jumped in.

"He's right you know," said Toph.

All the ents turned to face the young blind girl talking to them. Merry and Pippin watched earnestly.

"I'm not gonna sit here and call you cowards, even though I would," she blatantly admitted, "But under these circumstances I won't. It's not gonna solve anything."

She took a breath. She normally wasn't one for big speeches or encouragement, but this time it was important. She had to try something. She thought back to her dreams, she needed to tell the truth.

"Instead," she began," I'm going to tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Pippin whispered.

"Yes," Toph said, "I'm not from this world, and no I don't know how I got here. Me and my friends, I guess... were transported here, because something or someone thought we could help. I'm from a world that was torn apart by war, but for the most part, it didn't concern me. I had wealthy parents and got everything I ever wanted, all I had to do was stay put. I never got to see the world in the state that it was... to me the war was just a shadow. I never worried, I always thought that I was safe, and I 'should not be concerning myself with such matters' as my parents would say."

Then the avatar showed up on my doorstep, a being of immense power who was destined to restore balance to the world, he needed me. But thought that it was none of my business. What does the war have to do with me? But I ran away with him, not for the war, but for adventure and for friendship. But I saw what the war had done to the world, what the war was still doing, and what it would've done if we hadn't stopped. Everywhere we went we found allies from all different nations and ethnicity that would unite under the same flag for a cause that they all believed in, and only by our unity was the war ended. I learned my part in the war."

Now it's time for you to learn yours."

"Your story is touching," said Treebeard, "But it is a fairy-tale. A childish ploy from a twelve year old girl."

Her hands curled into fists and Marched forward to the rock and took a stance. Merry and Pippin watched in confusion as she punched the boulder and it shattered into a million pieces.

They could do nothing but to gawk at this girls talent. Then she gathered the pieces together again.

Treebeard watched with his eyes wide, "You are a little wizard, No matter, that does not change our decision."

In no time they were riding on Treebeard again. Just as they have been for the past couple of days. They were walking north. Toph could feel by the way he was moving uphill.

"Wait!" exclaimed Pippin, "Turn around, go south."

"South?!But that will lead you past, Isengard."

"Yes," said Pippin, "We can slip past the enemy, it's the last thing he'll expect."

"Well, you are very small," he took a moment to ponder then he turned around,"South it is!"

"What are you doing?!" exclaimed Toph.

"I'm playing my part in this war, our part in this war," he said.

It took her a moment to realize it, but she understood now. All of the people of middle earth had something to fight for, a loved one lost or one that could be lost. But the ents didn't understand this, they do not realize what this war has done or will do. In a way, they were just like her. It just takes a little persuasion.

**Aang and Sokka**

Osgiliath. The city was white. Towers and domes standing tall. It was a city in ruins. Bricks and stone, fallen around them. A river moving slowly through the city's center. How could this have happened to such a beautiful city?

They had separated Aang and Sokka from Sam and Frodo.

"Take them to Minas Tirith," said Faramir, pointing to Sam and Frodo, "Tell him 'Captain Faramir sends a mighty gift'"

"You don't have to do this," exclaimed Sokka, resisting the soldiers that were pulling him away.

Faramir disregarded him. They pushed the hobbits away until Sam abruptly turned around and faced Faramir, the guards restraining him as best they could.

"Do you know why Boromir died?" he asked.

He caught Faramir's attention.

"He tried to take the ring from Frodo! The ring drove him mad!" said Sam.

Before Faramir could say a word, a shriek tore through the air and nine riders in black ripped through the sky.

"Nazgul!" he yelled.

Everyone braced for cover. Faramir grabbed Frodo by the arm and sat him down in a corner.

"Stay here, don't move."

Archers began to attempt shooting down the winged beasts, but to no avail. Aang and Sokka were shoved into another corner.

"We have to do something Sokka!" said Aang, "It's time."

Sokka nodded, he drew his sword and stood his ground. Aang and Sokka ran out into the open, looking for Frodo. He was walking, slowly and easily, as if he was in a trance. A wraith flew up behind him, attempting to seize him in his claws.

"Frodo!" exclaimed Aang, with one swift movement he punched a fist of fire at the creature. It fell back momentarily but came back again. This time Aang punched a pillar of rock at the creature. He ran over to the river and swiftly streamed water from the river and lashed it right in the creature's face.

Faramir could not believe his eyes. This boy was a wizard, and a very powerful one. Sam was also surprised at the skill of this boy. He was facing a wraith head on and winning.

Sokka came up behind Aang and with a slice of his sword he struck the Nazgul. It let out a screech and flew upwards.

Frodo was still in a trance.

"Keep him safe," Aang commanded to Sokka, "I'm gonna distract them."

He took out his glider and flew up into the air.

Sam and the men of Gondor could only gawk at the sheer power and skill of this boy. Perhaps he was worth more than the ring itself.

**Suki, Katara, and Zuko**

They were able to hold back the hordes of Uruk-Hai with the help of the children. All was going well until they heard the cry, "Fall back! Fall back to the Keep!"

Aragorn turned to face them all, "Come on!" he motioned as he ran backwards to the keep. They followed him up to the citadel. The Uruk's flooded through the wall. Katara was the last to turn and follow until she felt a blade strike her in the arm.

She fell to the ground and Uruk was holding a sword up above his head and lowering it down.

"Katara!" exclaimed Aragorn, chasing after her.

Katara turned her head and held her hand out and the beast froze. Not moving, like a statue. He wasn't the only one. The rest of the Uruk's were frozen. Aragorn could hear their cries and struggle.

He looked towards Katara, she stood and up and lifted both arms. There were tears in here eyes as she lowered her arms and they fell to the ground. With rage she pushed them back. Their bodies fell backward, toppling on top of each other.

The blood spelt on the ground had exploded back with them. The wall was stained red.

More Uruk's flooded in. She looked down, trying to hold back her tears, clenching her fists. Aragorn reached out and took her hand as they ran towards the citadel.

They all crowded in the throne room, barricading the doors. There was almost no hope. The night had almost ended, so many had died. Zuko, Suki, and Katara were sitting here at the end of all things.

They could hear the roars and growls. They sat, while they watched the moon set and the sun rise.

"It's over," said the king, "We cannot hold them back."

Zuko felt power flowing to his veins. His fists kindled flame.

"No!" said Zuko, "There is still a fighting chance. There is always a chance, I learned that you should never give up, never give in."

"No hope," said the King.

"What about Gandalf?!" exclaimed Suki, looking towards Aragorn.

They all looked at her, Aragorns eyes widened with understanding. He turned to the king, "Ride out with me, Ride out and meet them."

"Yes," said the king slowly, his eyes rekindling his lost hope.

They quickly mounted the horses and stood prepared to fight. Katara and Suki shared a horse, her water pouch close by her side.

Zuko stood in front of everyone he took a stance and breathed in. He punched the air as his fist engulfed in flame, exploded in fire, busting down the door, and the first line of Uruk's. He cleared the way before hopping on a horse and joining the riders on their ride to victory.

On the hill stood a full army, Eomir, and Gandalf at his side, and swiftly they plunged. Destroying the fierce army laying siege to the city.

Suki, Zuko, Katara, Aragorn, Legolas, and Theoden rode from one side while Gandalf, Eowyn, and the men of Rohan from the other. They cornered and slayed the foul beasts. They were victorious.

**Toph**

They had been riding on treebeard for hours until they reached the edge of the forest. It was a barren wasteland. Trees charred and destroyed. The land that was once filled with life had been destroyed.

Treebeard stopped and gasped at the horrific sight before him.

"Many of these trees were my friends, Trees I have known from nut and acorn."

"I'm sorry Treebeard," said Merry.

"They had voices of their own," he gasped, an epiphany had struck him, his gaze lowered on the stone tower, "Saruman, a wizard should know better!"

He let out a roar, so loud that it echoed far into the forest.

"There is no curse in elvish, entish, or the tongues of men, for this treachery," he said.

"Look! The trees they're moving" said Pippin, pointing to the Ents marching in from all sides of the forest.

"My business is with Isengard tonight," said Treebeard, "With the Rock and Stone. Come my friends, the Ents are going to war. It is likely that we go to our doom. The last march of the Ents!"

They marched down to hill approaching Isengard.

Toph jumped up, "It's time to break some rules!" she landed on the earth and moved swiftly with the rocks under her feet and Crashed down the 20 foot wall guarding Isengard. She swiftly used earthbending to bend rocks at the Orcs. She bent their metal armor so that they went flying.

"Wow," said Pippin.

"I like her," said Merry, "She's young, powerful, and not afraid of anything."

She turned to face them, lifting her fist in the air as a rock column rose beneath her feet. She smiled. They knew, Victory was in their grasp.

**Sokka and Aang**

Aang used firebending to scare off the Nazgul, and occasional whips of water to lash them backward.

Sokka tried to pull Frodo back but he resisted. Walking forward up the staircase. He held his hand out and presented the ring.

A nazgul perched itself on a rock beside him. The witch king reached out for the ring.

Faramir's eyes widened. Sam jumped out and pushed Frodo down, "No ."

Sokka used his sword to cut the hand of the witch king. He shrieked and fell back.

Aang flew in on his glider, "Are you okay?" he asked, out of breath.

"Yeah," said Sokka.

Faramir had hurried over to them. He was holding a leash that bound the creature gollum. Frodo was sitting on the ground out of breath, "I can't do this Sam," he said slowly and calmly.

"I know," said Sam, "By rights we shouldn't even be here, but we are. It's like in the great stories , the ones that really mattered, full of darkness and danger they were. Sometimes you didn't want to know the end, because how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? but in the end, it's only a passing thing, this shadow. Even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines it will shine out the clearer."

Those are the stories that stayed with you, that meant something. Even if you were too small to understand why. But I think, , I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't. They kept going. Because they were holding onto something."

"What are we holding onto Sam?" asked Frodo.

"That there's some good in this world, and it's worth fighting for," Concluded Sam.

Aang smiled. He was glad that Sam was here with Frodo. He was brave, wise, and had a pure heart. He turned to the creature and saw tears in his eyes. Perhaps there was some good in him left. Just like the good left in this world.

He looked at Captain Faramir. Something changed in his eyes. He looked different, he looked softer. His lip twitched into a smile. He was glad that he was here, in middle earth. It's made him learn and realize something.

That he should never let go of the good left in his world. The chance of a brighter future. The hope that they could restore balance. Katara always had hope for him. She always believed in him and supported him. He loved her for that. He misses her. But now they must put their hope in Frodo, Sam, and the ring. The one thing that they should never let go.


	13. The filth of Saruman

**Suki, Zuko, and Katara**

Katara walked on the field of dead men, elves, and Uruk-Hai. She tried to make sure that all of the men there were truly dead. She would go up to each one and try to heal them, to see if they might still be alive, but no avail.

Gimli and Legolas were bickering over who killed more. Aragorn was sitting on the wall, looking as if he was consumed deep in thought. Gandalf walked up to Suki and Zuko.

"It seems that our guests have special abilities of their own," said Gandalf, "I should've said this earlier but, welcome to middle-earth." He gave Zuko a customary fire nation bow and Suki a customary earth nation bow.

"You know were not from middle earth?" said Katara, walking in from behind. He looked to her and gave her a traditional water nation bow.

"I had my suspicions," he said, "But after my fall in khazad-dum, and my meeting with the Avatar, my suspicions were confirmed."

"Not from middle-earth?" said Aragorn approaching the group. Gimli and Legolas abruptly stopped their bickering to see what was going on.

"No," said Gandalf slowly, "They have been sent here from another world, because their going to help us save ours."

"And what world is that?" said Gimli, with an accusative tone.

"Earth," said Suki, "Just earth."

"Just Earth?" asked Legolas.

"just Earth," confirmed Katara.

"Are their many wizards like you in... Earth?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes," said Katara, "But were not called wizards, were called benders."

"What are benders?" asked Gimli.

"Half of the people born in our world are benders, half are non-benders. Benders are people born with the talent of bending their element," said Katara.

"How are the elements chosen?" asked Legolas.

"They're not," said Zuko.

"We live in a world divided into four nations, for four elements," said Suki.

"Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads," said Katara.

"So you are from the Water tribe?" asked Aragorn.

"Yes, and Suki and Toph are from the Earth Kingdom, and Zuko is from the Fire nation," said Katara.

"How did you know who they were?" asked Legolas.

"A long time ago," said Gandalf, "I was honored to meet the past Avatar. He had come to our world, we shared many adventures together. But his time here was brief, there was a war brewing where he was from, and he had to go back and restore balance."

"Past Avatar? Are there many Avatars?" asked Aragorn.

"No," said Katara, "Only one. But when he dies he is reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"What's the cycle?" asked Aragorn.

"Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. The next avatar hails from whatever nation is next," said Katara.

"Roku was from the Fire Nation, and Aang is an Air Nomad," said Suki.

"But..." began Aragorn, but Gandalf cut him off.

"We'll have time for stories later, but now..." he paused, "We have business with Isengard."

**Sokka and Aang**

They had said their goodbyes and wished them luck, they were going to need it. In a weeks time, Sam and Frodo would be at the heart of Mordor. Their mission could continue, thanks to Captain Faramir, showing his quality.

"Hey, Aang," said Sokka.

They were sitting at the encampment in Osgiliath. Watching the soldiers running back and forth, and Frodo and Sam departing.

"Yeah," responded Aang.

"Don't you think that Captain Faramir guy reminds you of Zuko?" said Sokka.

"I don't see what you mean," said Aang.

"Well," Sokka Began ,"Zuko's Father liked his sibling more than him just like Faramir's father."

"I guess so..." said Aang ,"But..."

He got cut off, Captain Faramir had approached them, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm the Avatar, I keep balance in the world," said Aang ,"I mean... our world."

"Your world?" asked Faramir, "What are you saying boy?"

"He's saying that we're not from middle-earth. We were brought here for a reason. To help save this world, just like we saved ours," said Sokka.

Faramir's eyes were steady. He exhaled and pinched the arc of his nose, just like Zuko would.

"Come," he said gesturing towards the Encampment, "Join us for dinner, I would like to hear about this world of yours."

**Toph**

She hadn't eaten like that in days. Roast pork, Meats, Cheeses, Bread, Berries. All the things that they had found in Saruman's food supply. She was lying back, rubbing her stomach, she was so full. Merry and Pippin hadn't pounded her with questions about her bending. They were too distracted with the food, and she was glad they didn't. She really didn't need someone asking her all the questions. All of a sudden she felt something. Horses riding in their direction.

"You guys," she jumped up ,"Someone's coming."

They prepared to draw their weapons until they saw it was Gandalf coming around the bend.

They started laughing, "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard," said Merry.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, eating a few well earned comforts," said Pippin.

"Why you two Rasals? a merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and... and smoking," said Gimli.

"We're under orders from treebeard, he's taken command of Isengard," said Pippin.

"Toph?" asked Katara, "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"Katara? Oh," she said, "I can't see you, you're on horses. Are Zuko and Suki there too?"

"Yep," said Suki.

"I guess we hug now, right?" asked Toph.

"Mhmmm," said Katara.

Toph jumped down from the wall and gave Zuko, Katara, and Suki a big embrace.

"This feels so incomplete without Aang and Sokka," said Katara.

"I know, It feels so weird not hearing Sokka's jokes every five seconds," said Toph.

"Or Aang's funny moments," said Katara.

They were silent.

"I hate to interrupt this," said Gandalf, "But we must be moving along."

Toph jumped on a horse with Zuko and they went past the wall. Zuko and Katara all gawked at the giant walking talking tree.

"Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," said the Tree very slowly, his voice sounded like creaking branches, "Wood and Water, Stock and Stone like a master. But there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

"Be careful," warned Gandalf ,"Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous.

They heard a voice, thundering down from the tower, "You have fought many wars, and made peace after them, Theoden king," said the voice. It was a man in a white robe. Leaning on a staff, looking down on them all, it was Saruman.

"Can we not take council together as we once did?" he continued, "My old friend, can we not have peace."

Theoden looked down, "We shall have peace," he said quietly, raising his voice he began, "We shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there! We shall have peace when the lives of the soldies who's bodies were hewn even as they lie against as the gates of the hornburg are avenged. When you hang from a gibbot, for the sport of your own crows. We shall have peace," he concluded.

"Gibbots and Crows, Dotard! What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?"

Toph, Katara, Suki, and Zuko looked at each other, very confused. They didn't know what any of this meant, but they remained silent.

"Your treachary has already cost many lives,' said Gandalf , "Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council."

"You've come here for information," Saruman sneered He held out an orb, everyone gasped, "I have some information for you;Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this don't you, Gandalf?You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king!"

"Stop!" exclaimed Zuko ,"You don't know what you're saying!"

"Zuko!" said Aragorn ,"What are you..."

"If he was not meant to sit on the throne, then who else would?" Zuko began, as he jumped off the horse into the water, "Who else is more fit to restore this world to the way it was before all of this strife? A true ruler has to suffer, struggle, will himself into fighting to the last of his energy before he can even begin to taste divine power. He has struggled, he has suffered, and he has fought like no other man before him. If he hadn't been a ranger, an exile. He would've ended up like you... corrupt, power hungry, and sitting atop your own tower in the shame of your defeat."

"Silence," Saruman barked. He shot fire from the end of his staff and Zuko, shrugged it off with ease.

"So," said Saruman, "You are one of the Anomalies that have invaded middle-earth. When Gandalf first told me stories of a man named Roku, the avatar, who could move the elements with his hands, I didn't believe him, of course no one did, until I felt the earth quaking beneath my feet by the force of this young blind girl."

He looked over the crowd, "And you have two more, I see. You stick out like sore thumbs with your unnerving style of dress," he hissed.

All of a sudden, something got him in the back. A blade sunk into him and out through his center. Then he fell, toppling off of the tower and splashed into the water. The man left standing there was none other than Grima Wormtounge.

In a moments reaction, Legolas withdrew his bow and shot Grima. And like Saruman he fell to his death.

There was silence in the air, no one spoke. Treebeard turned his focus towards the group of lords and benders, "The filth of Saruman... is washing away."


End file.
